Silent wish
by Eyes17k
Summary: Work, school and more work... sometimes you're so stressed that you want just to drop on the ground,cuddle your pillow and sleep. Little matters if you're a nocturne vampire or a overworked prefect


A/N: My first fiction, it's unbeta-ed and my proofreading isn't perfect...^^ Writing is a hobby or something like an outlet so if you have something to say I have no complaints.

Warnings: Nothing much in this chapter, some shonen-ai and little fluff + failed comedy. Flames will be used to light arrows to throw back to you =P

EDIT: All the chapter have been squashed togheter in a single one. The story isn't finished, just I don't have the time/heart to continue it right now, sorry. I plan to continue it after I graduate. Let's hope I don't bash anyone's head by the end of it D:

Zero's POV

As I watched the moon rise my dazed mind went into a welcomed state of numbness. I wanted so much to relax...I felt extremely tired, really... that dumb chairman made too much discrimination between us and the night class, and for us I mean me and Yuuki. What a slave driver … no normal person would pretend for two teenagers to work and study day and night, and not some chair-warming kind of job, but a physically straining and ear-shattering work. Then again not that there are other choices...well it could be possible to pick 2 more people from the day class, better if its someone open minded, strong willed and fairly strong physically...then tell them the night class is made up of vampires... with horns and wings and magic wands... -Zero laughed sarcastically at his own thoughts- Okay, maybe it was a little bit complicated, but seriously Yuuki couldn't keep up with the current rhythm. Personally I don't mind hard labour...it keeps my mind off what I am, what I'm going to become, at least I can do something useful while I'm still sane.

NORMAL POV

Zero didn't trust himself to totally relax and shut his weary mind for a few hours of much needed sleep... who knows what my body could do without any conscious thought to keep it under control -he shuddered-

All the classes were over and as usually, he was making the rounds around the Moon Dorm perimeter.

"No way I'm gonna let Yuuki do this area...damn vampires and damn Kuran ".

Zero realized some time ago, that, to make himself even more miserable, he was freakin jealous of Him!

"He's a monster, the worst kind of monster, the cruel essence of evolution... Nature sure is a screw-up... I wonder if chickens cows pigs and the other animals look at humans the same way. -another sigh- that sly bastard, avid bastard, taking everything he loves whenever he wants like its his right to. Treating everyone likes his manservant! He pisses me off!!"

Zero slammed his fist on a nearby tree. From another tree an owl made a "uuuh" of protest . Zero looked up almost apologetically.

Z:Sorry...

The little owl looked at him and tilted his head on one shoulder with an interrogative expression. Zero smiled a little the bird was cute..."Those stupid shrieking fangirls don't understand a thing... they should scream and flee from those bloodthirsty vampires instead of this cute fluffy thing"

Zero remembered an episode occurred recently: a couple of girls sneaked out at night since they had absolutely no sense of self preservation (just they didn't know it) and ran back screaming their lungs out because this little one (or one of his "friends"), flew across their path! He and Yuuki ran towards the screams to breakneck speed fearing the worst...when Zero heard it, the two had actually a good reason to scream and run away.

Z:Say... -the owl tilted his head on the other shoulder- why those fangirls are so stupid and damn annoying?-the owl kyuu-ed sympathetically

Zero had always been the kind of guy to appreciate more the company of animals than actual people. Take Lily for example, all the others students nicknamed her "horse from hell", tks they didn't get a thing.

Z:You don't know too eh?

K: I always wondered the same thing and I have yet to come up with a consistent asnwer...By the way, what an original conversation partner you have there Kiryu

Kaname materialized from the shadows and even before he started speaking, he had already Zero's gun pointed at his head, thing that he ignored like it wasn't there.

The owl kyuu-ed angrily an flew away.

Z: What do you want vampire?-he said angrily, it could have been a relatively nice day, if this Thing hadn't show his punch-me face up one more time (since the first one was inevitable) plus his freaky aura, smell or whatever it was that animals hated so much, had scared his so called conversation partner away, for which Zero was even more pissed. He continued to glare at Kaname.

K:Truthfully... nothing... I was just taking a stroll when I heard you.

Z: Class is over go back to your dorm.

K:Class is over indeed, but i'm not caged into the moon dorm for the entire night, neither are the others. It's okay as long as we don't trespass the gate right? Isn't it the same for the day class, Kiryu?

Z:Yes -he said in a hiss still not lowering his gun-

K:Were you talking to that owl? -Kaname said in an amused tone, of course he knew the answer already-

Z:So what? He sure was better than you!

K:I CAN talk

Z:That's the problem

Kaname offered a little smile. He could give Zero that one.

K:I suppose you're right... could you please lower the Bloody Rose? You can't hit me anyway. -he stated matter of factly-

Zero was getting irked to the snapping point again.

Z: Ooh? Wanna try?

Kaname sighed, he was stressed and tired. The purpose of the stroll was relaxing a little and get some fresh air, not bickering with a short tempered emo prefect!

K:No...I'm tired already I don't want to think how much trouble gun shots in the middle of the night could cause...

Zero was a little surprised, he'd expected venomous looks, sarcastic remarks insults... and instead got this, he lowered his gun. His eyes widened when Kaname passed past him and sat on the grassy ground leaning on a trunk, eyes closed.

Z:"Eh? What in hell?!"

K:Stop gaping at me Kiryu.

Z:Tsk don't flatter yourself …

K:I don't need to, there's plenty that do it for me and it's quite annoying-he said in a bitter tone-

Zero was baffled, usually being near the pureblood made hate and self loathing seep out of his every pore. How did they end up with this sort of companionable banter?

Z:Your lackeys would be hurt to hear that...

Zero meant that to be sarcastic and actually taunt some sort of the usual reaction out of the now-so-out-of-character vampire. He didn't certainly expect the brunette to respond seriously.

K:No, Ruka maybe, and Aido would,... he's the one that does stupid things all the time, like keeping all the things I accidentally broke for his "collection", Kain had one hell of a time trying to convince him to get rid of it, which he didn't by the way.

Z:Collection? - Zero found himself curious, forgetting for an instant to who he was talking to.

K:Cracked glasses, bended teaspoons, empty Pocky packs... ah yes at one time he even organised a Pocky treasure hunt ...-little smile-...I don't know how the maids manage to clean all that mess...and it was even worse when Ichijo tried to make a cake for, I quote"every lonely soul" on Valentine's day... the entire kitchen was turned into an hell of eggs, chocolate and others cake ingredients...and it became even worse after Aido and Ruka decided to help since one was for "Kaname-sama"...they don't agree on anything....

Zero was trying very hard not to laugh, he sat on the ground clutching his belly giggling uncontrollably .

Z:Seriously... ain't you all supposed to be spoiled rich brats? This sounds like kindergarten for troublesome elements!

K:And when Aido and Ichijo organized a campaign for the dorm leader election...Aido ended up plastering all the walls of the dorm with posters with my face on them...so creepy... I've never been so sick of looking at my own face...-facepalm-

Zero was having an hard time breathing and somehow had completely forgotten who he was talking to...

Z:"I can't believe it those vampires are a bunch of idiots...scratch that colossal idiots! I bet their families had to get an army of retainers! Now they found the perfect pureblood babysitter!!"

Zero laughed harder.

K:You wouldn't find it so funny in my place Kiryu...

Then it hit him:"What the hell!?! I'm having idle chat with Kuran! I was laughing my ass off at the most uncool stunts pulled by those stuck up vampires, that are idiotic as much as the fangirls they're chased by...-Zero facepalmed himself- I didn't think about killing Kuran for the last 15minutes..."

Zero looked at Kaname in disbelief. Kaname had his eyes still closed, he too, was a little surprised he was actually having a friendly chat with Kiryu Zero, the same one that stabbed him with a kitchen knife, insulted him every time, dared to point a gun and shoot it at him (though that was only once)..."Oh well, who cares, i'm tired and for once he's not trying to kill me"

K:Ah yes I almost forgot...-Kaname continued without noticing Zero was silent and staring at him- Ichijo, Shiki and Rima wanted an ice-skating ring so Aido froze the indoor pool, just that the ice at the center was too thin so they all and I mean all, ended up falling into icy water... and when they came out...that was priceless: a group of six overgrown drowned kittens...-chuckle-

Zero watched still shocked at himself , Kaname talking loosely and laughing, no polite speech, annoying subtle insults...

Kaname finally snapped out of his musings and noticed that Zero wasn't laughing... strange, since he found all the other episodes so funny...and slowly opened his eyes to look in his direction.

K:Kiryu?...-teasingly- Is there something on my face?

Z:Eh? -looking away- um...no I was wondering why I didn't feel the urge to shot your head off..."that's it! I'm surely gone insane, I said that out loud! I must be so sleep deprived my brain is hallucinating!!"

K:Ah... thanks I guess...

Zero eyes went comically wide: his worst enemy, the damn vampire he wanted to kill almost everyday for the last 4 years and to whom for some kind of spell/miracle or whatever was talking to him like some kind of friend, was now right in front of him...sulking? No impossible Kuran was surely sick.

Z: Ehm... Kuran did you hit your head? You're totally out of it.

K: Eeeh...-he said in a teasing tone – then did you hit yours?

Z: I asked you first.

K: Obviously I did not, i'm not that clumsy.

Zero looked at him scanning him from head to toe.

K: Kiryu, If I didn't know better, I'd think you're checking me up -he said with a impish smirk-

Zero bolted: Never!!!

Evil Kaname was back full force, it was Kiryu's fault in the first place.

K:You were staring at me before too...ah what would Yuuki say...

Zero grabbed him by the collar and stared at him angrily.

K:-sigh- Really Kiryu, did you really think I was serious?

Zero sighed too, then, loosening his grip touched the palm of his other hand to Kaname's forehead.

This time it was Kaname's eyes that went comically wide.

K:So... you did hit your head or maybe Yuuki poisoned you with her cooking?

Z:What, you're worried?-"this is payback Kuran"-

Zero leaned closer: If I didn't know better i'd think you're staring at m-e!

Kaname's POV

Oh god! Zero was seriously ill! Okay, he himself was feeling a little playful but that was only some kind of stress-overload effect, any other way to relieve some tension would have worked just fine!

He had to tell the chairman not to let Yuuki feed Zero strange things... wait, maybe she should feed him more...this Zero was nice to talk to and now was...intriguing. -Kaname slammed his head on his imaginary stone wall- Aido or Ichijo poisoned me too, maybe the tablets were defective and i'm tired as hell, i'm gonna need a long long sleep this day...

Kaname's eyes looked into Zero's and started examining those pretty violet orbs for any signs of the usual Zero.

Z: You're a little warm -smirk-

Zero's POV

Zero was sure something possessed him, if he was really himself, he wouldn't tease Kuran Kaname of all people, in this ambiguos way, nor he would find the pureblood beautiful. Oh crap!! See Me that wasn't me! I wouldn't have this sudden urge to tickle Kuran Kaname the damn pureblood bastard I want to kill every time I see that damn perfect face!

Normal POV

K:You're the one who is warm, you're sick Zero... I know how deadly little Yuuki's cooking could be, even more when chairman Cross decides to spice it up... you should go rest before classes begin. Are you listening to me Zero?

Zero inhaled deeply the fresh nigh air of the woods and the ligh scent of Kaname.

Z: Say Ka-na-me...

Kaname got another little trauma. He'd called Kiryu by his given name without thinking about it...that was unusual...under normal conditions it would be Kiryu or Kiryu-kun... The prefect was mocking him by saying his name in that way....Kaname was pulled back to reality by what Zero said next.

Z: Are you ticklish? -smirk-

Kaname was completely and totally blasted.

K: Wha...

He didn't manage to finish because his breath was knocked out of his chest as a sneaky hand tickled insistently at his ribcage. His body convulsed and tried to get away.

K:"Don't think you can do this to me and get away with it Kiryu Zero!"

Kaname tickled him back and both doubled over on the grass. Zero's head collided hard with Kaname's shoulder and didn't move anymore.

K: Ah "that hurt" Hey Kiryu why in hell did you do that? -his tone was scolding but not angry. Kaname was actually quite amused by the strange situation - get up!

No answer. The first rays of light illuminated the sky announcing the new day.

K:Kiryu? Hey Zero?-still no answer.

Kaname took him by the shoulders and got them both sitting. Zero's head rolled, his chin dug lightly on his sensitive neck. Kaname froze, then slowly and carefully removed the boy to look at his face.

K:"Asleep?!? He really must have been exhausted to act that way and to end up like this"-Kaname couldn't hold back a smile: well, no one of them seemed in his right mind tonight, so he could forgive his and Zero little slip into insanity no?

Kaname's POV

"Now what to do... I don't want to leave him out here, the day class will get up in an hour or so, probably some early risers are awake already plus I don't feel like carrying him all the way to the Sun Dorm. I can imagine the fuss the chairman will make if he sees … and if Yuuki sees...that's certainly something I don't want to explain, not now not ever."

With a smirk Kaname slouched the limp body on his shoulder, headed for the Moon Dorm. As to avoid unwanted questions, he entered from the window. The others probably were in bed already...

He mentally removed Zero's shoes and jacket and tugged him into his bed.

"Oh I can't wait to see his face when he realizes where exactly he is ...His face is much nicer when he's not glaring at me -he removed a stray silver lock from his eyes- Oh damn...i need to sleep...-he facepalmed himself for the n-th time this night- guess the couch will do..."

Normal POV

Kaname changed into his dark blue silk pyjama, snatched one of the numerous pillows near Zero's head, a blanket from the closet and laid on the chaise longue in front of the bed. It was comfortable, not like his bed, but surely more than Zero's dorm bed. He left a note to Ichijo out of his door not to disturb him, if he didn't present himself by the time for classes, to go on without him. Kaname fell asleep with a barely visible smile on his face: he hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time.

Zero POV

Zero woke up feeling all warm and fuzzy and somehow he knew he'd sleep for a long time. After a good ten minutes of sleepy haze, he noticed that the bed smelled of lavender and something else he knew he'd smelled somewhere, but now couldn't exactly place "Ummm nice" he thought sniffing the silk pillow..."Silk pillow..." Zero rubbed his face in it, loving the feeling..."Silk... Lavender...and...Kuran?...nah impossible" Zero sniffed languidly again "Kuran!!!"

Zero sat up in a flash, now very much awake. His head spun in protest at the too quick movement, he looked around in panic but without making a sound. He then noticed the figure on the couch, the light of the setting sun filtered through the cracks in the heavy curtains. "Eh?! What? Why? ...How did I end up here????...wait calm down yesterday: patrol, annoying pureblood, miracle friendly chat, then I thought it would be fun teasing a sulking vampire and I … oh crap...I was totally out of my mind, insane to the core, braindead to, of all things TICKLE Kuran!!! -OxO --Zero's face- then what?...did I pass out, or did he knock me out? Still, why for the burning and freezing hells, i'm in his fucking silky pillowed and lavender scented bed!!!!"

Normal POV

Zero stared at the vampire sleeping form in disbelief, Kaname stirred, Zero tensed, Kaname rubbed his eyes, Zero stopped breathing, Kaname opened one sleepy eye, Zero went stiff as a board, Kaname's gaze fixed on Zero, Zero's hands clenched.

K:Good evening...uh seems like we slept all the day...

Z:Kuran...How in hell did I, of all people, ended up in here? -Zero pointed at the bed blushing a little-

K: I guess we were so tired we were acting a little silly, then you passed out...

Z:A little silly?

K:Ok like we were completely stoned, happy?

Z:That doesn't explain why i'm in your b...room -he ended in a whisper-

Zero was sure that if he had said bed instead of room, it would have sounded so utterly wrong...

K:I thought about bringing you back to your room, but the day class was probably already awake, if I had gone to the chairman quarters, he would probably have thought I killed you and started screaming and explain the situation to Yuuki...it wasn't certainly the best solution. I didn't want to leave you out there so...the rest you know it already.

Kaname's POV

Now that his mind and body recharged and were again capable to function at full capacity, Kaname was getting more and more embarrassed by the minute. "Seriously what got into me yesterday!! I talked joked laughed and touched and tickled Kiryu Zero!!"

Oh yes the reality of what happened was sinking in more and more with every "OMG"/"Oh No"/"Impossible" etc...

Zero, whose face was getting visibly warmer:

Z:Still you didn't need to put me in your bed...

K: What kind of host would make a guest sleep on the couch?

Kaname looked at Zero and he would have slammed his head on the nearer wall, because he thought the hunter looked terribly cute in his bed, hair wild and blushing to his ears in embarrassment. His own face started to colour at the tricks his own mind was playing on him.

Normal POV

A couple of meters of distance, Zero's mind was thinking along the same lines, the fact that everything around him smelled of Kaname and that the relaxing fresh scent rubbed off on him, didn't help all the blood that was rushing merrily to his head.

His traitorous body apparently, wasn't happy with the current quantity of blood in his veins and his chest constricted painfully as his shoulders hunched in pain.

K:Kiryu! - he quickly was beside the bed -

Z:I have to go – he said in a hoarse voice-

Kaname forced his head up to look at him in t eyes: the usual soft clear amethyst colour was almost completely drowned in scarlet. Through his fingers, he could feel the boy's pulse race and the slight tremors that were coursing through his body. Zero made a move to leave but the brunette grabbed his arm firmly but not enough to hurt.

K: I'm not going to let you feed off of Yuuki, If I can help it. I've been tolerant enough.

Z:Then you'd better kill me quickly.

K:Don't be stupid, Yuuki would kill me if I hurt you and I don't want to.

Zero looked puzzled at him:"He doesn't want to make Yuuki hate him enough to kill him or to kill me? Either way I don't understand"

Z:I don't get it -he said flatly, the pain in his chest was getting unbearable-

K:Cm'on Zero you're smarter than this...

Seeing Zero's completely red eyes still looking at him with a lost expression Kaname opened the buttons of the collar of his shirt.

K: The others are in class. the room is more or less isolated so if you don't spill too much, they won't notice or at worst think I cut my finger...

Kaname's POV

He trailed off in a busissness-like tone. Even as he sounded calm and composed, his heart was running a marathon in his chest. Seeing Zero like this, he couldn't let him go knowing what would happened next, just the thought of it made his stomach clench in displeasure. Zero surely didn't notice that despite the appearance Kaname was anything but sure of what he'd just offered.

First: pureblood feeding level D-- he wanted Zero to live but that didn't apply to any others...

Second: virgin neck to a starved vampire-- that didn't announce a pleasant experience.

Third: he should be bothered a lot more than this...

Fourth: why his mind was going about all the things to convince it was a good idea to do it? Along the lines: he's nicer than you first thought, he woke up in your bed and didn't even fire one shot, you thought he was cute, admit it! Do you remember ever seeing silver hair and amethyst eyes? Admit it you like him at least a little... Plus it's not like losing a little blood will do you any damage. contrary to poor little Yuuki, he'd need much more of her than he does of yours.

K:"Oh god... Am I developing split personalities?!"

Normal POV

Kaname was pulled out of his inner battle by Zero that finally processed what he'd said.

Z:I can't...I...I'll be fine in a few hours,

K:-sigh- If a human or vampire or any animal is hungry and spends few hours without eating, he gets hungrier, you're no exception. I'm sure biting a willing donor is better that drain Yuuki or some other innocent bystander dry.

Kaname spoke in a scolding tone "Why this one has to be so damn stoneheaded!"

Z: I would not...

K: Ok maybe you wouldn't but it's better not to risk. I can stop you they can't.

Kaname was getting more and more grounded on his theory of split personality...no way he would be trying to convince anyone to bite him. It should be the other way around and still no amount of begging would make him give in, but there he was...

Z: I can't...

Kaname was unnerved.

K: Dammit Zero do it already, be grateful and stop complaining!!

Kaname grabbed Zero's head and pulled it in the crook of his neck ,while his other arm pressed firmly against his back blocking eventual escape routes.

Zero felt his embarrassment spike as high as his bloodlust. His face was probably as red as his eyes.

Kaname was feeling very very awkward: Zero's warm breath was positively tickling his skin, his fingers were tangled between silky silvery locks that were a bit ruined at the ends- "He doesn't care for them much I guess"-; he could feel the prefect's heart beat echoing in his body through the palms on the other's back...he hadn't been this close to another person in a long time, since some time ago, Yuuki grew shy of his touch, so he forced himself to hold back. That made him kind of lonely... no truth to be told, that made him really lonely, so this unexpected closeness was more than welcomed, even if the source was the most improbable one.

Zero's mind was in the most chaotic state ever. He was sure he had all his life sorted out: protect Yuuki, hate vampires, hate Kuran Kaname, hate his stupid lackeys, avenge his family, kill himself before going mad stop. There it was all set, so how did talking, laughing and sleeping in the enemy's lair got into the picture? Sure as hell fate was mocking him, all the more because he'd actually enjoyed it!! One of the most important laws of his life was in the process of getting reversed from hate Kuran Kaname to like Kuran Kaname 'cos he's not the bastard you believed him to be, which is why he's currently offering you his blood and...OMFG oh yes... Kiryu he's holding you quite closely and you don't even mind!!!

In the light of this newly branded law of Zero-land, the current ruler of the "country" (or body to be correct) shook his head in disbelief...or at least tried, since he was pressed against Kaname's neck...

Kaname shuddered violently, this boy was torturing him!!! And much to his own shame, he was warming up in the wrong way, which at the moment, didn't seem as wrong as it should.

K: Get on with it before I make you!

Zero noticed the edge in the other voice and wasn't pleased with it at all.

"If Kuran wanted him to obey his orders like his loyal fanclub, he was seriously mistaken, still why waste the feast he is so ready to offer?" - Zero smirked against the other skin-

Hunger was altering his usual behaviour, making the mental restraint he chained himself with go slack. The result was a sudden spur of boldness, that no lower level vampire would ever have in regards to a pureblood.

Zero licked gently the patch of smooth delight under his mouth making Kaname jump in his skin.

Something in his clouded mind thought that he really loved that reaction, so he put even more effort in working out goose bumps on that pale, deliciously tasting warm skin.

K: Damn you Kiryu...

Kaname was concentrating on trying to maintain a steady breathing and not let embarrassing sounds escape his lips. No way he would endure this torture alone!!

In his head Kaname called it revenge, but what he was intending to do was as far away from the literal meaning of the word, as fire from water. The hand the was lodged in Zero's hair, slid a little lower and to the side allowing the fingers to brush teasingly against the sensitive spot on the left side of his neck. Zero froze for an instant, then interpreting it like some sort of challenge, started to suck always on the same spot. What a weird vampire way to read into things...

K: Hah! You...quit it already...

Kaname was 100% sure Zero was smirking against his skin. Some time in between, Zero's hands shifted one to grip loosely Kaname's arm, the other sneaked behind to trace enticing patterns along his spine. The prince was getting pleasantly relaxed in Zero's hold, his head lolled to the side in some kind of unconscious invitation: Zero took the chance and dragged his lips along the slender neck up till he reached behind an ear, when he pressed down more firmly.

Kaname grip on Zero tightened, his heart skipped a beat only to restart at a much faster pace.

Zero finally bit down, letting his fangs sink slowly and letting the blood well up in his mouth before swallowing and licking around, careful not to spill even a single drop.

Kaname's POV

The elder vampire's eyes shot open, even if he didn't remember when he'd close them. It was a crime that biting a pureblood was considered a crime. Who where those damn old geezer to deny him the pleasure of being bitten by who he wanted? Just because he would not give them a single drop, even in ten thousand years...

His voice betrayed him and let out a choked moan.

Anyway, in case it wasn't obvious, that felt extremely good, and he was moved at how careful and gentle Zero was acting, despite how thirsty he was.

"And I thought it would be painful..."

Zero's POV

If his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied, he would have moaned too. Kaname's blood was like your favourite dish, something you couldn't get enough of, in one word: a drug. No wonder it was illegal to drink...he smiled at himself. Somehow, along with the blood Kaname's feeling passed to Zero, so the boy felt he was doing a good job that the other was ridden with pleasure and was practically jelly in his arms. ...Was just him or the blood was turning sweeter? He dug his fangs a little deeper...and was rewarded by a long shiver and a good extra of sugary goodness. He held Kaname even closer, still moving his hands in soothing caresses. He was oh so turned on but he was too high to be shocked, on an instinctual base he felt that Kaname wasn't in much of a better condition, that made it fair enough.

No ill feelings were transmitted to Zero, everything he perceived was all coated in a tender fondness, that Zero always wanted to feel and craved, but never allowed himself to request. Whenever he bit Yuuki, he felt her affection and it made him happy, but still there was the subtle bitter taste of fear and anxiety that spoiled her taste, he knew he was being selfish, but her heart and mind where never focused only on him. But odd enough this pureblood had nothing of that. A little sheen of moisture formed behind his closed lids, but he ignored it and focused on repay Kaname with the same amount of... that. He just couldn't give it a name right now.

Normal POV

Kaname kind of felt the slight change in Zero and held him even closer, one hand gently treading through his silver strands.

That was it. Zero started adoring the person in his arms almost desperately. The vampire could fake his behaviour, the expression on his face, his voice, to conceal his scheme, but sure enough, he could not make his blood lie.

K: Zero...-he said in a whisper-

Even if Zero drinking his blood was, without a doubt, a mind blowing experience, he was starting to feel light headed.

Getting the hint, Zero slowly detached, licking the remnants of blood and kissing the twin punctures until they closed. They finally loosened their embrace but still didn't let go of each other.

They moved until they could look at each other's face.

Zero averted his gaze.

Z: Sorry... -he murmured-

They were momentarily ignoring the fact that...well both of them felt really too warm for comfort.

Kaname uttered a genuinely surprise.

K: Why? -"Why is he apologizing now?"

Zero looked at him in the eyes with an expression that said: "You're joking right?"

While waiting for an answer, Kaname swept his gaze across Zero's face: attractively flushed, dilated pupils, violet irises and pale lips coloured with his own blood.

Zero noticed the check-up and flushed even more.

Z: I took too much -he mumbled while averting his eyes-

Kaname heard him and smiled. All the time he was eyeing the bloody lips in front of him with a heated gaze...Kaname came back to his senses a bit shooking his head.

K: Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine. "Self control I can't and I won't do anything...self control, breathe..." How are you feeling?

Z:Hn I'm good...

There were something like five minutes of awkward silence, where none of them knew what to do or to say.

Z: I should go, Yuuki and the chairman probably think i've gone missing...

K:Ah...true …

Kaname was a little disappointed to have to let Zero go, still there wasn't anything that he could do now...

K:"It's not like I can tie him to..." - Kaname shook his head vigorously, that was not a good train of though, definitely not.

Z:What are you going to do?

Zero's eyes wandered dangerously over the side of Kaname's shoulder where the half unbuttoned shirt was hanging loosely about to fall off...

K:Oh I'll go back to sleep.

They were both extremely embarrassed, but while Kaname managed to contain the adrenalines effects from showing too much on his body and, more importantly, on his Face, Zero wasn't so skilled and was scowling while blushing furiously.

Z: I'm sorry

K:Don't be, I offered after all

Z:Thanks for... you know...carrying me and...for offering...

K:You're welcome.. anytime -he said with a small smile-

Zero stared wide eyed.

Z: Oh...Thank you...

Zero got up and retrieved his shoes and jacket still kind of flustered.

After a moment of silence Zero looked back.

Z: Good night Kur...

K:My name. - he interrupted-

Z:Eh?

K:Use my name, Zero -Kaname smiled-

Zero didn't know why, but he found out he didn't mind obey the pureblood (just this time).

Z: Good night Kaname...

K:Good night Zero

That said Zero took his leave by jumping out the window after opening it, obviously, then sprinting away to the chairman quarters.

A/N: ch2 is half done. I don't really know what to make of this maybe a 2 or 3 shots. Any type of rewiwew is accepted even if it's only " I like it" or "Crappy engrish" so yeah thanks in advance =P

A/N: OMFG! Thank you very much everyone who reviewed especially stallion14 my first reviewer ever -throws cookies- ! Many thanks to those who added this little fic of mine to their favorites/alerts! And more cookies to AoiYume-sama, Amestriss, kanahime-chan, primaaryet, number1sasunarufan, ntai78 and K-rol28 ^^

I forgot to say it at the beginning:

K:"..." are thoughts

Z: bla bla normal talking

Sorry If sometimes I switch between POVs without notice. I hope it's not too confusing ^^. And I know I'm abusing Kaname's name but I love the sound of it and keep repeating... ^^

EDIT: Fixing a bit of grammar, periods, typos and commas!

CHAPTER 2

Z:"Oh crap I have to come up with some believable lie for disappearing for a whole day... well maybe the truth isn't to bad, except the Kaname part: I was dead tired and slept all day in the first place I found comfortable"

And they believed it! Yuuki really believed it and the chairman seemed to. So it was good anyway.

Even if Cross may have had his doubts, it was kind of plausible that, after not getting any sleep in almost 26 hours (minus 2-3 hours stolen from lectures), Zero would drop into a coma.

Z:"Really, no one will ever know where I actually slept, over my dead body!!"

Kaien: Zero, Yuuki, I'm going to prepare dinner, so be good kids and go take a bath!

Z:"That idiot chairman... I'm going to punch that idiotic smile off his face!"

Five knuckles were already cracking when Yuuki quickly dragged Zero away towards the bathroom.

Y: Seriously you had me worried there, you just disappeared all of a sudden. I thought something happened to you!

Z: I'm sorry, I was really tired, I dozed off for a moment and the next time I opened my eyes, it was evening, I'm sorry...

He felt like he had to apologize a little more for lying to her...

Y: Ummm... are you really all right?

Z: Yes, I feel much better after sleeping so long.

Zero sweat dropped: this one time, sure it was the only one in which Yuuki denseness actually came in handy...

Y: Geez... ok ... you can go first, I have to tidy my room a little, my homework left a total mess! –she said with a sheepish grin-

Z: Thank you Yuuki... You actually did your homework?!?

Zero had to dodge a slipper that came flying his way.

Y: Of course I did!

-----Zero's POV-------

The hot water was extremely soothing, clear rivulets tracing patterns on his pale skin. Thinking back again at few hours ago, for an instant it all seemed pretty unreal, too bad the powerful blood sizzling happily in his veins made the actual facts sink in...no, more than sinking, the proper word would be crash in: if Zero was embarrassed before, when he was still facing Kaname, now the water was positively evaporating from his burning face.

For Zero that usually recoiled fiercely from any kind of human contact, to just feel so comfortable under the pureblood touch was highly unsettling. After his family was slaughtered, he didn't feel like he had the right to enjoy the feeling of human touch, he wasn't human anymore anyway... even if he craved it, even if it was gently forced upon him, he coerced his body to reject it. Only Yuuki managed, after a long time to crack Zero's usual responses... and now apparently Kaname did it too, breaking Yuuki's record. Zero felt a lot better those times, when he relied on Yuuki's comfort, and now felt even better, not that he would ever say it though. Comforting warmth and the feeling of being cared for, was so needed after the empty loneliness filled with anger and self loathing he suffered, and also partially subjected himself to. Unconsciously he was relieved, there was someone there for him after all, he wasn't completely alone.

Still that happiness that was crawling at the back of his mind didn't stop Zero from steaming from embarrassment under the shower spray. Just because he liked it, it didn't mean he was prone to closeness and intimacy, like playing the piano: you'll never learn overnight if you never touched one, meaning you'll need to practice, meaning Kaname had to tune him??... "Oh god where did that come from!!!!"

Zero washed himself quickly: he'd spent enough time mulling over the past few hours. He felt a little upset at having to remove that relaxing scent of lavender and Kaname mixed together...

Zero banged his head on the tiled wall: "I refuse to think about Kana... oh damn... that vampire anymore!"

Apparently, trying to not-think about said brunette, made his whole body tingle slightly, like the foreign blood in his body responded to the thought of its owner.

While he was feeding he didn't pay too much attention, but now that his mind was clear, he faintly remembered...

Z:" I held...and I did that... oh god... to his neck... and I almost... Surely I was indeed going mad..."

Speaking of going mad... Zero felt wonderful: no aching, no pain, no hunger. It was more like he could run a marathon and still have energy, but more importantly talk with someone and look them in the eyes without staring at their necks!

Somehow Zero felt he hadn't thanked Kaname enough and was now like a broke man drowned in debts.

Zero ate dinner in silence while listening vaguely at the idle chat between Yuuki and chairman Cross. Then he and Yuuki prepared and went out again to perform their guardian duties: the night classes were about to end, luckily enough no fangirl or fanboy decided to cause trouble today.

They opened the gates to the Moon dorm and waited for the vampire students to enter.

Kaname wasn't there...

Z:"He did say he was going back to sleep... he was so tired and I drank his blood like an alcoholic drowns whiskey..."

Zero was overreacting, and feeling overly guilty: he had to repay Kaname is some way and apologize properly first...

He and Yuuki split up and went to check their respective areas. Zero patrolled the other grounds quickly before heading to the place he'd met Kaname before.

What happened between them was embarrassing, awkward and weird, totally illogic and many other things Zero couldn't exactly place. The nervousness was crawling swiftly up his spine: who would ever be allowed to bite a pureblood?

Realization hit him hard along with a tsunami-like wave of guilt: most likely no one ever even breathed on Kaname's neck... and he chomped down on it like a piece of delicious meat, and feasted like a starved man, (which he was by the way). He felt horrible.

Zero wasn't fully in his right mind, because if so, he would have also remembered that, that certain taste in the other's blood was far from displeasure.

Meanwhile he reached the fateful spot: no sign of the brunette...

Z: -sigh-

Owl: Kyuu!

Zero looked up and smiled.

Z: Oh hello!... Sorry for yesterday...

Owl: Kyuu!

Z: I suppose you didn't see Kuran around...

The little owl opened his wings and batted them a couple of times.

Z: -sigh- I'll take that as a no... you know it was really rude of me to bite him that way... I'm in that much debt... probably no one ever bit him and I did and like that... I'm the worst...

Owl: Kyuuuu Kyuuuu!

K: Seems like your little friend doesn't agree with you... and neither do I, you're just thinking too much...

Z: Kuran! -Zero jumped out of his skin, he did not sense him approaching at all-

K: No, Zero, try again...

Z: Why are you making such a big deal out of a name dammit!

K: Are you aware you're talking about yourself?

Z: You're so annoying...Kaname!

Owl: kyuu!

The little fluffy thing sounded a little displeased with the increased volume of Zero's voice... It was night after all.

Z: Hey it's his fault! - he said nodding his head towards Kaname -

The owl just tilted his head on the side and shuffled his feathers.

K: Don't worry he's just shy -smirk-

Zero was puzzled: who was Kaname talking about?

Owl: Kyuu!

K: See? - he said while walking to the tree the bird was perched on - he agrees with me Zero.

Z: What?! What the hell are you talking about! And - looking at the fluffball's big golden eyes - aren't animals supposed to dislike vampires?

An almost sarcastic "kyuu" followed by a nonchalant ruffle of feathers, was the only response he got.

Kaname was trying to refrain himself from laughing, seriously these two were too funny...

K: You just need to present yourself in a non-threatening manner... anyway, you wanted something from me? -smirk, yet again-

Z: No! I...

Zero's mind was in shambles: how did he get sidetracked that much? And why did this insufferable vampire had to phrase a simple dumb question in that ambiguous, totally misunderstandable way??

Z:-sigh- I wanted to apologize. Also tell me... how do I make us even...

K: Umm why?

Z: What why? I can't possibly just... take without any... compensation or payment or whatever you want to call it!

Zero was clearly distressed and his patience was wearing thin, not that he had so much of that to begin with anyway... It wasn't that difficult to understand, so why Kaname persisted in acting silly?

K: I said it before: I was offering, not selling or trading. You don't have to "pay" for anything.

An approving "kyuu" resounded in the air.

K: Again Zero, it's two against one.

Z: Don't be stupid, he doesn't even know what we're talking about!

The owl ruffled his feathers angrily and flew away into the dark woods.

K: Now you hurt his feelings Zero...

Zero always had a soft spot for animals... let's say that, if he had to choose between Lily and any day-class (night-class doesn't even get in the picture) student, except for Yuuki, he'd surely pick the white horse. So he did feel a little bad... Aah he was getting sidetracked again!

Z: Don't change the subject.

K: You're just being stubborn.

Z: I want to pay.

---Kaname's POV----

I remained kind of baffled, then again I should've expected that much from Zero. I guess I've become so accustomed to deal with sneaky old leeches... well what a pleasant surprise.

K: You want to pay??

Still, why couldn't Zero just be grateful and let it be? How naive is this boy? Sure as hell he doesn't even suspect he's being unwittingly tempting... so very very tempting.

Kaname felt his throat go dry.

K: You really don't know what you're saying...

Z: Of course I do, I'm grateful but I hate to owe... Too much...

K: ... to someone like me? - he said a mockingly -

Z: No, I did not said that, just It's too much and I'm not...comfortable with it.

----------Normal POV (A/N : sorry I really do feel like I'm making a mess with the POVs)

Zero was not used to long meaningful and expressive discussion, so finding the right words to convey what he wanted to say and successfully getting through the pureblood, was revealing itself to be quite the challenge.

K:-sigh- You want to pay...may I ask you with what?

Z: I don't know, as long as it's something i can do. I was going to ask you anyway.

Kaname was completely blasted by the hunter's last statement. That naivetè of his was terribly adorable, but that wasn't the point: did he realized he was asking a pureblood to do whatever he wanted with him?! Where did his self-preservation instincts go? Or was it that he didn't feel like he had to protect himself from him anymore? If so that would have made him extremely happy and for sure he'd hug Zero to almost-death...

Z: Also, did you ever get bitten? Apart from me I mean...

K:-recomposing himself a little- For that matter, no, there was never the need for anyone to bite me.

Z: Sor-

K: I didn't dislike it -he blurted out-

Even if he managed to maintain a calm neutral tone, the very fact that something like that escaped his lips without a second thought surprised even himself...

Z: Oh...

-dumb silence-

Z: So? What do you want me to do? - he asked a little nervously-

K: What if I requested your blood?

Z: Um... I drank yours and you were never bitten before... It's fair enough...but I've already been bitten and I'm an ex-human, why would you want it? I mean, sure your baka-fanclub of nobles would taste better than som-

Kaname silenced Zero ramblings with his hand. Zero just looked wide eyed into Kaname's dark irises.

K: First, in case you didn't realize it, you're being exceedingly tempting, offering yourself, to a pureblood no less; second, learn to read between the lines, if I didn't dislike it what that could possibly mean? - Zero's eyes went comically wide- Third: you're a better person than many other bastards out there, so have a little more self respect; fourth, personally I think you'll taste delicious. - he concluded with a smirk-

Kaname could see and feel Zero's face flaming up and slowly lifted his hand but did not back out of the hunter's personal space. Zero was still frozen on the spot, racking his brain for something to say.

K: Still, I do not want to take your blood because you feel indebted, I would be taking advantage of you.

Zero was listening carefully and the more he recollect his wits, the more he got annoyed. Zero, albeit flushing in embarrassment gripped the back of Kaname's head and brought his mouth to the un-tattooed side of his neck. It was Kaname's turn to freeze.

Z: Don't underestimate me, do you really think I'd just let anyone...anyway you'll do it because it's just fair and I want you to, and you're not that woman... And could you stop saying embarrassing things? As If I'd let you take advantage of me!

After a moment of silence broken only by Zero's loud heartbeats, Kaname started laughing softly against Zero's neck, which was dangerously pleasurable. Zero pulled the brunette head away from his neck to look at him in the eyes and prevent any tricky reactions from his still tingling nerves.

Z: What's so funny all of a sudden?

K: You, Zero... How can I say it... you're...refreshing, so refreshing that I get drunk on you.

Z:"That was one hell of an embarrassing statement, how could this vampire sprout something like that with a straight face that now that I notice, I'm holding too close for comfort???"

The hunter's face was yet again approaching the boiling point. In an attempt to evade Kaname's smiling gaze he pulled his face flat on his neck again.

Z: I said to quit the embarrassing stuff...

Kaname smiled against the soft skin and reached around Zero's back with his graceful arms.

K: I was complimenting you.

Z: Thanks? - he spoke while suppressing a pleasures sigh - Anyway get on with it.

K: Are you really sure?

Z: Who's the stonehead now?

K: No regrets?

Z: I already told you, no.

K: You smell nice... and your heart is quite loud...

Z: You are really aggravating...

K: Now it's even louder -smirk-

Z: Do you ever shut up?

Zero pressed Kaname more firmly against his skin in an attempt to shut his "damn, teasing mouth". Kaname inhaled deeply and then exhaled, while a sneaky pink tongue tasted the now-feverish skin beneath. No way Zero could restrain the upcoming gasp.

K: I won't hurt you.

Kaname tightened his embrace. It was not wrong to give up on all the usual pretenses, to enjoy a little closeness, breaking the untouchable pureblood standard. This really was a balm for his sanity. This kind tortured soul... he surely didn't want to let go of Zero now more than ever.

He placed kisses up and down the whole right side of the silver haired vampire's neck, nibbled lightly along the outlines of the muscles and dipped his warm tongue in every little hollow he found on the way.

Zero was rapidly turning to jelly. He gripped Kaname's shirt with his free hand while the other tightened a little around the silky chocolate strands of the pureblood's hair.

Kaname sighed contentedly: Zero was comfortingly warm, nice smelling and the little shivers coupled with the rapid beats of his heart were so enticing... He sucked lightly on a spot over a pounding minor artery before gently easing his fangs in.

Zero did not feel any pain, he was totally relaxed in Kaname's arms, all the blood drenched memories of the past far away, in a remote corner of his brain, which was currently occupied processing the unexpected, yet very much welcomed, load of pleasurable sensations.

As expected Zero was indeed delicious: like a fresh wine with an hint of honey, his hunter lineage only adding a little more spicy taste to the mix. He really could get drunk on it, however he didn't take much just few little sips, before lavishing the whole neck yet again. However the hunter's emotions passed through the blood and resounded happily with Kaname's own.

Z: Kaname... - Zero said in a breathless voice-

K: Hmm?

The brunette loosened his hold and lifted his head to meet with dilated amethyst eyes and burning cheeks.

They stared at each other for... well no one noticed exactly how much time passed.

K: Zero... you taste as delicious as you look -wide grin-

Said vampire, for the lack of coherent words to say, took advantage of the proximity of their faces to head-butt Kaname, not hard but not even too lightly.

Kaname smiled: Zero successfully ereased the remaining space dividing them, and the pureblood didn't mind one bit. but maybe Zero himself didn't quite notice, since at some point he closed his eyes.

Z:-sigh- I give up... you're a total moron, I can't believe you're really you.

K: I'm pretty sure I'm always me... For that fact, I feel myself more than usual...

Only when Kaname's breath fanned warmly across his face Zero opened his eyes...

K: I find your petrified expression quite lovely Zero.

Zero's eyes moved down from Kaname's eyes to his grinning lips, just to see said grin grow even larger.

K: Oh... I think I know what you're thinking... and I... absolutely...agree. Same to you Zero.

Never mind the fact that they very still very much embracing each other, tonight Zero's brain crashed down on him too many times for his liking, he felt... challenged...even if the pureblood was already acting downright moronic... it was his turn to freeze! Screw reason who cares!

Kaname observed Zero's changing expression with amusement, from completely stunned, to fuming red, to a lovely scowl and then to a mischievous grin. He blinked in surprise, too bad that in that fraction of time Zero pushed the two of them against the tree behind Kaname and kissed him while pressing his full weight on him.

That had the expected effect: the brunette was very pleasantly surprised and remained in a daze for a second. When signals started to run along his nerves again, he noticed this smug sexy look on Zero's face that spelled "I win"

Z: Oh, I find your petrified face quite lovely Ka-na-me...

K: I think I've changed my mind, I do want to take advantage of you...

Zero didn't give him the time to say anything more and proceeded to occupy those perfect lips with some more interesting activity.

Zero knew he was gone mad for sure, but why care, he'd been living in something akin to hell all this time, so why not enjoying this little piece of heaven while it lasted. This beautiful creature in his arms cared and was more or less, everything he ever wanted...plus some unexpected bonuses like: vampire, pureblood, a guy etc... How funny... he would have laughed at himself if he wasn't otherwise occupied...

Zero just hugged Kaname tighter, just to be hugged back with equal strength.

Kaname parted his lips and poked his tongue at Zero's that, in light of his new "screw the rest of the world"- philosophy, opted to nibble on teasingly before resuming the kiss, just with double intensity.

Zero nicked his tongue purposefully on one of Kaname's fangs, he wanted him to taste his feelings, no matter how messed up they were, they were there.

Against his better judgment Kaname felt hot moisture veiling his closed eyes. He followed Zero's lead and let his own blood spill in his mouth encouraging the hunter to delve deeper.

After a while they separated, still breathing heavily, Kaname half smiled, half smirked with a happy glint in his eyes and licked the blood from the hunter's lips with deliberate slow motions. His grip on Kaname strengthened again and his eyelids slid down.

Z:What have you done to me? - he said in a playful tone-

K:I could ask you the same thing...

In an instant they had their lips pressed together again, nibbling and tasting each other, warm tongues licking and caressing every nook and cranny.

Again, after a long time, when Zero's jaw started to physically hurt for the excessive exercise, they reluctantly separated, and Kaname caught the oppostunity to nuzzle Zero's neck and purring contently.

Z: You sound like a cat.

To prove Zero's point the pureblood rubbed himself against the hunter again and licked his neck.

Z: -laughing- That tickles! By the way, how did your hands end up on my backside?

K: Ummm who knows... -squeeze-

Z: K-Kaname!

K: Umm by the way -smirk- how did your hands, ended up under my shirt?

Z: Mah... who knows...

Zero dragged his nails softly of that silky smooth skin, Kaname hummed in pleasure and sandwiched their bodies together while... groping Zero's butt and licking his neck; with the extra tickle of the brunette locks the younger vampire could only moan... loudly.

Zero was bewildered such a sound actually came from himself, and somehow in between all the kissing, something happened, he felt a real idiot for not noticing until this wide-grinning idiot rubbed his whole body against his own whole body. Like he's done just now again, and again...

Z: K-ah-name!!

K: You're so cute when you're shy...

Zero didn't seem to find the strength to hold his head up and dropped it on Kaname's shoulder: no way he was going to"suffer" this "torture" alone.

So they "tortured" each other necks and shoulder as extensively as the annoying uniforms allowed, muffling their moans in one in the skin of the other. Zero tentatively traced all the vertebrae before going down and squeezing Kaname's bottom. He found out that he really enjoyed the feeling of those round mounds of flesh in his hands, plus he could easily pul their hips closer...

K:My my...How bold, Zero -chuckle-

Z: Pervert...

K: Just for you I'll be a full fledged pervert...-chuckle-

Z:Wha-what t-the hell are you saying!!

The only answer he got was a maddening series of licks and nibbles on his ear and behind it, that only turned him on more and more. Before he got the chance to catch his breath, it was sucked out of his lungs by another passion filled kiss coupled with enticing little movements of Kaname's hips.

Kaname was this close to ripping all the clothes off off Zero and himself and jump the silver haired beauty here and now, he wasn't prone to control himself at the moment.

Owl: Kyuu!

The little fluffball was totally ignored by the other two love birds.

Owl: Kyuuuu!!!

Y: Zero?

For the first time in their lives both of them cursed Yuuki's total lack of timing. They looked each other in the eyes, then Kaname crushed their lips together for another breath taking kiss before disappearing with a pleased smile on his face.

Zero tried to smother his appearance the best he could.

Z: Thanks buddy -he smiled at the little owl-

Owl: Kyuu!

Y: Zero?

Z: Yes?

Y: I was worried, what took you so long?

Z: Ah... "I was making out with Kuran Kaname"... I was with him, I forgot about the time.

Zero's new found buddy puffed his feathers proudly and gave Yuuki an inquiring look.

Y: Eeh? Oh... Anyway are you ok? You sound strange...

Zero sweatdropped, good thing it was dark and her human eyes couldn't see that some place were redder that usual and other places were more uncomfortable that usual...

Y: Are you thirsty?

Z: Not even a little, I'm fine.

Owl: Kyu Kyuu!

Zero was under the impression his feathery "buddy" was laughing, or being sarcastic, or something like that...

Y: Anyway let's go? I have a couple of math problems that i can't understand....

Z:-sigh- Bye...

Owl:Kyuu!

Needless to say that math was the last thing on his mind, no matter how many wrong calculations Yuuki showed in his face.

Z: "Kaname..."

A/N: I'm evil! I let them hanging there! Mwahahahaha! .... Ahem, anyway I'm planning on attempting something smut-ish as a probable last chapter. I'm gonna try... and that could take a little longer than this one because 1-I have to make sure it's something decent to read 2-It's difficult to write yaoi when your brother comes and goes to your room to annoy you, I'd lock the door but I don't want to die melting without AC, cos the had to install it in the bloody corridor...

A/N: Thanks again my lovely little bunch of reviewers!! You really light up my dull deadly hot, humid and insufferable summer days! I'm writing this while waiting for midnight's fireworks (the 15th of august here is usually a big festivity hence the fireworks) extremely flashy fireworks, they're also pretty famous... I'm lucky enough I can see them in the distance from my window... though it wold be better from the city square (were they actually make them) but since going alone is kinda depressing... kanpai! -holds up glass of ice earl gray tea (thanks Kuroshitsuji)- I'm typing this now but i dunno when I'll actually finish the chappie...

Disclaimer: oops totally forgot to place it in the previous chapters. I if owned the boys of VK I would be bathing in a sea of my fans instead of moping in my room without dinner cos I'm too lazy to cook myself something!

EDIT: I'm just fixing some errors here and there!

-Ok the rambling stops here!-

Chapter 3

Zero's POV

Zero both loved and hated summer. Desert school grounds without hormone-crazed human teenagers and hormone+blood-crazed vampire teenagers was bliss; the heat, the scorching sun, having to do his normal homework plus the Yuuki's extra since she was always struggling to get the minimum passing grade, managing everything in the massive school ground with only the three of them... that was hell. Oh, almost forgot: being used like a slave for all the odd jobs was unpleasant too. Not that he minded the hard work, but it was too much even for him, meaning it was too much for at least four normal people and coupled with heat and beaming sun... taking account that he was a vampire now.... Good thing Cross academy was on a hill, surrounded by woods that made the environment rather fresh... Then again, that wasn't the point right now: Kaname! Was he going to spend the whole 3 weeks of total school shutdown away somewhere? Oh hell no! He was getting irritated after not-seeing him for less than 12 hours...

Z:"Wait... calm down, that's surely not the right way to go about it: breathe, I'm not some obsessed fangirl, summer vacation starts six days from now, there's still time, I'll have to work for those two slave drivers, so i'll be too busy to...aah! Ok I'll miss the damn vampire!"

P: Kiryu!!

Z: Hn?

P: Don't doze off in my class!!

Zero groaned in annoyance, as usual he didn't get much sleep last night, or morning... whatever... if the lightly snoring Yuuki two rows lower wasn't an indication...

Why the professor had to bother him... at least he was awake... for sure Kaname was sleeping soundly, how enviable...

Zero tried unsuccessfully to focus on the equations on the blackboards, fate was plotting against him after all: why the variables were all ks or k's square or k's roots?... Now a normal student wouldn't find any obscure connections between arithmetic symbols and some pretty pureblood vampire ... K square=KK=Kuran Kaname =beautiful, tasty, adorable, idiotic, perverted, moron etc...

Ok it wasn't a lucky day... for math at least. This was getting bad, just when he'd finally got rid of that persistent thirst for blood, it was instantly replaced by...THIS! (better don't give it a name for now).

An oppressive aura was emanating from Zero, making those sitting around him inch away slowly. The bell snapped Zero from his musings, next was outdoor activities: horse riding...

Z:"Lily will be happy... to kick some asses" - he smirked to himself -" I should introduce Lily to Kaname... She'll love to chomp on his hair... and I won't be the only one to turn bald!"

-----Normal POV----

As usual the students were even more noisy outdoor and as usual no one dared to approach Lily's box, something she seemed pretty proud of, by the way... As the white horse saw Zero's approaching, she happily shook her head and aimed for Zero's silver hair as soon as he was close enough.

Z: Come on Lily quit it! I'll seriously turn bald! I'll dye your hair pink as a payback!

Lily headbutted Zero, hard...

Z: Ouch! I was joking! Anyway let's go take a stroll ok?

Lily just shrugged. Zero jumped on her back without bothering to put put on a saddle and let Lily take him on one of the paths in the surrounding woods. She knew the shade of the trees was better than the open sun of the paddock for Zero.

Z: Good girl -Zero patted her neck-

After a few minutes of companionable silence Zero spoke up.

Z: Lily, I'm going nuts for sure, you know I... guess there's no other way to put it... I made out with... Kuran Kaname... twice in no more than 48 hours, and I'm itching to to it again...

Lily stopped walking and turned her head to look questioningly at Zero.

Z: Yeah, you know the guy I always wanted to shoot... that arrogant vampire bastard, that turned out to be less of a bastard than I expected... actually he's quite silly sometimes...

Lily neighed lightly and turned her head ahead resuming the walk.

Z: I know I'm an idiot! No need to rub salt on it! -Lily somewhat snorted-

Z:Thanks for your support - he said sarcastically - Anyway, I made a new friend, I'd like you to meet him if don't mind losing a little of your beauty sleep!

Lily gave an offended huff.

They enjoyed the freshness of the woods and the light breeze. The rocking motions of the horse steps were making Zero sleepy.

Z:Lily let's go back. I have to clean the grounds of stupid shrieking humans before that bunch of bloodsuckers comes out... really how annoying...

Lily looked at him inquisitively again as if saying "Spill the rest"

Z: What? -Lily positively glared- ...ok maybe I'm not that displeased since he's there too... happy now?

Lily neighed in satisfaction. They made their way back rather quickly and Zero led the white mare back to her box.

Z: I'll come to groom you later so be good! bye Lily.

The sun was still up, but it wasn't unbearable. That seemed to encourage the hordes of fans to crowd even more in front of the massive gate. Zero placed himself in front of the doors and and cleared a good amount of ground with the sheer force of his glare.

Glaring so much was getting him an headache and Yuuki's whistle wasn't helping any. At least it was making his killing gaze more effective...

Finally the gate opened and the screams doubled... Some of the vampires visibly flinched. Zero could sympathize, his ears hurt too.

A/N: Sorry I butchered this chapter! I went to visit my grandma this week without internet or laptop(broken =( ) so I'm copying from my hand written draft! Next chapter is going to be ready soon lol XD

A/N: I swear I'm typing!!, but I had to read the new chapters that came out this week first, and manga and anime XD DGM is back! lolololol, and new Kuroshistuji chapter lololol, so many good things this week... XD

Again thanks my reviewers! I'll eat all the cookies in my jar for you too! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome manfest that is Vampire Knight!

Chapter 3 part 2

----Kaname's POV----

(earlier)

Kaname got up early that usual feeling kind of impatient: it really irked him that he had to stop "sampling" Zero last night... little Yuuki had a seriously bad timing. Speaking of sampling... Zero's blood was the best wine, his skin a freshly baked croissant and even better... Umm... He suddenly felt kind of hungry... He decided that the fine patisserie products available in the moon dorm kitchen would do as a replacement, that is, for another couple of hours. Kaname smiled to himself. Next time no one will interrupt them.

He strolled leisurely to the kitchen and opened one of the massive fridges.

K: "Umm what to choose... chocolate cake, apple pie, the one covered in whipped cream, creme brulee..."

A blond head leaned on his shoulder, mingling golden locks with deep russet.

T: I recommend the creme brulee it's delicious! Ohayo Kaname!

Green eyes sparkled kindly. Kaname wasn't bothered at all by Ichijou proximity, he was his best friend and he honestly liked when he was a little clingy, not that he would never confess it to anyone, it was like doting on your little brother.

T: Well the others are good too but this is my favorite!

K: I'll take your advice then, thank you Takuma

T: You're welcome! - he said while snatching a cup for himself - By the way, you're up early today...

K: I just happened to wake up earlier

Kaname turned around to face Ichijou, who was sucking cutely on a spoon filled with the dessert, then something seemed to light up in the depth of his sparkling emerald eyes.

T: Hoo...I see... Something good happened!

Kaname's eyes widened a fraction: was it that obvious?

K: What makes you say that?

T: You just have that face...

To enforce his statement he poked a finger on Kaname's smooth cheek while smiling widely. Kaname felt his lips quirk upward.

K: Maybe...

T: I'm glad, you looker really tired lately, you should take more care of yourself Kaname...

And there it was Ichijou's mommy-mode. He'd always appreciated that caring attitude of his, Takuma was really a good friend/mom... just ...Kaname was grateful for him being there and for him being the way he was.

(later)

Kaname was impatient, it seemed the gates were taking an awful lot of time to spin those 90 degrees on their hinges, he was really tempted to give them a little shove... but he didn't...

The shrieking sounds hitting their eardrums was unpleasant as always but he ignored it at the best of his abilities focusing on the familiar silver head standing out from the crowd. Kaname gave a little mental nudge at Zero's shoulder, the hunter immediately turned back looking at the group of vampires.

-----Zero's POV-------

Kaname's face wasn't much different from his usual relaxed composure, but his eyes were downright beaming at him. Zero felt something akin to a caress on his face, and it felt nice but... In public while surrounded by all his cohort which, contrary to the clueless herd of humans, could notice anytime! Another one... just that this time it lightly squeezed Zero's butt.

Z:"That pervert!!!"

Zero felt embarrassment raising his temperature up. He glared at Kaname secretly smiling face as discreetly as he could. For all the insane abilities he had, sure he found the worst sick ways to use them!

Zero would have sworn that if it wasn't for all the people around them the pureblood would be bouncing around like an hyperactive pre-schooler and not because he would most likely be shooting as his feet.

Some girls seemed to notice his lack of attention and tried to sneak past the invisible wall of doom built by his glare. No such luck.

Z: If you take another step I'll make you cry.

That was all that was needed to put the fangirls back in line.

As the vampires walked slowly behind his back there was this persistent tickling on the nape of his neck.

Z:"Damn you Kuran!"

-----Kaname's POV------

Kaname could not actually feel the touch but for sure Zero's reaction made up for that: his dumbfounded expression was hilarious, his outraged and embarrassed, almost blushing face was lovely and just made him want to tease him more.

Kaname gave a last brush to Zero's front this time: the pale skin of the grumpy prefect flared up. Oh the fun.

He had to contain himself from cracking and laugh his guts out in front of all the "audience". His scandalized flushed face was priceless. Kaname was just so tempted to grab him and kiss him senseless for the joy/despair of both male and female public. Alas he had classes... Oh but he was going to pay him a visit later absolutely...

------Zero's POV-----

Z:"How dares that damn perverted bastard vampire!! I'll shoot him... ok not dead but I'll shoot him for sure!!"

Zero was positively fuming, how much of a pervert could kaname be to even think to use his powers in such a kinky way?! And actually do it... admist a crowd... He banged his head on his friendly imaginary stone wall.

The prefect glared one last time at the pureblood's back before the doors closed... Were his eyes rotting or Kaname winked at him?

Z:"No I refuse to believe it"

Then still kind of red faced scared all the remaining fans away, good thing the color could be mistaken for an anger-side-effect. So he stomped away to patrol the grounds totally ignoring Yuuki's calls.

--------Normal POV---------

The chairman took pity on his "children" and gave them half of the night off, meaning they could go to sleep at midnight instead of 4 am since there were the end terms exams.

Zero dropped like a dead weight down on his bed. He was a little sad at missing his "usual" nightly meeting with his feathery friend...

Z:" I should think of a name after all..."

Naturally, thinking about moonlit meetings in the forest, Kaname face popped up, along with the softness of his skin, delicious blood, flowery scent, luscious lips and teasing hands and breath taking kisses...

Zero groaned into his pillow: he was not getting turned on by merely thinking about Kuran Kaname!

Suddenly a very familiar tingle in Zero's senses clearly alerted him of the presence of a vampire... currently perched on his window sill and smiling that beautiful smile of his.

Z: What?! Kaname!

Zero didn't dare raise his voice too much. His dorm room was not sound proof and there were other students at down the corridor.

K:Good day Zero!

Kaname jumped gracefully landing on the bed beside Zero and discarding his shoes along the way. Most surprisingly Zero pinned him down in one swift movement.

Z:First, what are you doing here? Second, what the hell were you doing earlier?! Third, i'll be sure to shoot you if you pull another stunt like that you perverted vampire!

Kaname smile was almost reaching his ears.

K: Oh you mean...like this?

A soft brush of air danced at Zero's sides tickling him slightly. A surprised gasp left Zero's lips Then he glared down at the impossible pureblood.

Z: Exactly!

K: By the way Zero, can we call him Kyouya?

Z: Eh? Who?

Kaname talked excitedly like a little kid seemingly completely unaffected by their current position and kind of made even Zero forget about it.

K: Him

The vampire pointed outside the window where a visibly pissed off owl was perched on a oak branch. Zero looked questioningly at Kaname.

K: I made him tag along!

Zero resisted the urge to facepalm himself.

Z:"How much more silly can he get? But it's still kind of cute..."

Zero looked down at Kaname again.

Z:Kyouya you say?

K: Right, Kyou as in mirror 鏡 and -ya, night 夜 it's a good name no? Do you like it?

Zero dropped on top of Kaname who readily wrapped hs arms around him and started rubbing lazy circles on his neck.

Z: Sorry he's kind of an idiot, anyway more than me, do you like it, the name?

Owl: -huff- Kyuuu... -he was still a little pissed after being dragged around like a baggage-

Z: Kyouya?

Ky: Kyuuu!

Z: So you like it?

Ky: Kyuuu!

K: I'll take that as a yes.

As expected Kaname finally took advantage of their compromising... ummm let's say promising position and started chewing lightly on a pierced ear.

Z: Ka-Kaname why are you here?

K: What an obvious question... I wanted to see you!

Z: Stupid vampire you saw me less than 7 hours ago when you were feeling me up like some deprived perverted old man!

K: You were too tempting...

Kaname's hands sneaked under Zero's withe shirt caressing his back.

K: Can't you do something for this lonely deprived old-man?

Zero raised his head to look into Kaname's eyes.

Ky: Kyuu...

Z: Sorry Kyouya you can go don't let this selfish jerk bother you ok?

K: More like if you don't want to be a voyeur... -smirk-

Z: You! Can't your brain think of anything else?

K: As a matter of fact, at the moment I'd say no.

Z:"And he said that with a straight face!" -bangs head on imaginary stone wall-

Zero glared half heartedly at the vampire sprawled below him, his eyes studied the details of Kaname's face, his hair on his pillow and the maddening touches of those hands along his skin. Kaname's smirking lips... now the most effective way to wipe that smug expression and appease his persistent fantasies would be...

Zero leaned down and licked those perfect lips slowly. He didn't expect Kaname to poke his own tongue at him: why his plans always backfired?

----------Kyouya's POV--------------- (A/N: Oh yes! I made the lovely Kyouya's Pov!!)

Things were getting rather embarrassing, he liked the one called Zero more he's nicer, he liked the one called Kaname too but he was kind of rude, Zero seemed to like Kaname, Kaname seemed to be obssessed with Zero, and they were one of top of another... Zero said he culd leave, Kaname said he'd be a voyeur if he did stay, what's a voyeur anyway? He felt bad going away without saluting Zero but he seemed occupied, he'll visit him tomorrow and give him a gift for the name, maybe one for Kaname too. "Kaname is a pervert kyuu!"

Kyouya glanced on last time at the two befor silently flying away.

A/N: AAH! Chapter 53 of VK is out! And yes I buthchered another chapter! If you want you can throw tomatoes at me I need them for the salad and the pasta (so not rotten ones please) I ran out of tomatoes!! XD

A/N: I'm still typing!! I'm really sorry for the delay my mother came back after 2 months of pure-with-no-son-or-daughter vacation only to bitch more than ever!!! Can you believe it?! I really feel like kicking her out of the door and change the lock! If you want to throw something at me cakes are appreciated! Even if they clog my arteries! Better a sweets filled short life, that a long one filled with soy! Ahem Thanks again my darling reviewers! OMG some people added me to author faves/alerts OoO !!! Me and my other split persona are flattered! Thankies!

Disclaimer: Again if I owned VK I'd be drawing tons and tons of yaoi doujinshi for my own viewing pleasure!!!

Warnings: OMG I'm trying to write something smut-ish!!! Hope it doesn't suck too much!

Chapter 4 (umm this is getting longer than I thought first well...whatever!)

Zero crashed his mouth against the pliant one below his, all the previous shyness flew out of the window (at the moment anyway), to Kaname's delight. His hands tryed to sneak under the withe uniform but were stopped by the perfectly tucked in shirt and buttoned up jacket. Zero made a low growl of annoyance into the kiss, Kaname chuckled.

K: So demanding Zero...

Z: Stupid uniform...

Zero sat up (on Kaname's thighs btw) and messily tugged the shirt out the trousers after fumbling with all the buttons of the jacket.

Kaname just laid there enjoying the service, Zero concentrated expression was priceless all the more with that light veil of color on his cheeks.

K: Need a hand?

Z: No shut up.

At last Zero yanked away the red sild necktie only to face another rows of snickering evil buttons.

Z: Damn It's summer what's up with you and all this layers?!! It's hot!

K: Well I think I'm more hot without all those clothes -note that inner-mind Kaname was laughing his guts and pure blood out the second the words left his lips-

Zero froze, then the statement sank in with all the subtle, double, triple ambiguous implications... Zero became completely red faced, much to Kaname amusement.

Z: You...

K: My turn now?

Z: Eh?

Kaname rolled them over landing more or less in the same position as Zero before. He discarded the jacket and let the shirt hang half open, since a pair of stubborn buttons at the bottom won the battle with Zero's trembling fingers, still it wasn't like it offered much of a vision shield... (A/N:lol)

Instead of unbutton Zero's shirt Kaname ran a sharp nail from top to bottom, effectively ripping it open, with a Cheshire cat's grin plastered on his face all the while.

Z: Kaname!

K: Don't worry I have many others that will fit you a lot better...

Kaname pressed their skin and lips together again, Zero could feel every curve of the body on top of him: the warm skin, the hot lips and breath shifting and rubbing against his own... and that against his leg.

Z: Pervert

K: Mmm may I remind you that it was you that started undressing me?

Z: Oh...

Oops that was true... Zero was speechless: apparently he wasn't really thinking about what he was doing... And Kaname was the picture of temptation sitting on his lap, disheveled hair, rumpled clothes etc...

Zero sat up and embraced Kaname nudging one sleeve off his shoulder with his nose while his lips trailed kisses along the way. In return Kaname started sucking all over one side of his neck.

Suddenly Kaname stopped and looked at Zero from head to... well were he was currently sitting.

Z:What?

K: Something is bothering me... - he said seriously while removing himself from Zero's lap and sat on the bed-

Z: Eh?

In less than 3 seconds sharp claws cut all of Zero's clothes to handkerchief size, some falling off his skin with gravity others clinging bravely to his body.

K: There all better!

Z: Kaname you-you-you... IDIOT!

Zero tried to prevent his now-handkerchief-ex-clothes to fall off his body and failed miserably since the sudden movements nullified all the friction forces.

K: Don't be shy Zero, I'm more than sure you have nothing to be ashamed of!

Zero was burning red: Kaname that damn pervert ripped the underwear too!

Kaname let the sleeves slide off his arms giving Zero a full view of his statuesque chest before crawling over a more or less... scandalized Zero that was too good of a view even for the sweetest eye candy.

Kaname hugged him tightly before kissing him thoroughly (A/N: here I was choking myself on my tea pretty badly, too much for my heart to handle XD )

Zero relaxed a little and cupped Kaname's face with his hands.

Who knew something as simple as a kiss could be so soothing and moving, nothing like that deep despair of pain and isolation. And that went for both of them.

Kaname lowered himself and placed a rain of kisses from Zero's toe to his knee and thigh, that was still bended somewhat defensively, then attacked his neck again. At that Zero completely melted reaching around kaname's back and pulling him against hia own almost naked body.

Z: Ah...Kaname...you made a mess...hh...

K: You -kiss- don't -kiss- need -kiss- them -kiss- anyway...

Zero's breath hitched with every touch: to his infinite delight Kaname discovered what a wonderful reaction he would get every time he dipped his finger in his bellybutton: Zero would wriggle, arch his back and he'd hold his breath. Some resilent squares of fabric were still trying to protect Zero's virgin skin from the pureblood's loving (and lustful) gaze, and for all that matters they were losing the battle. Kaname eyed them with a smirk.

Zero followed the general direction of Kaname's look.

When the two pair of beautiful eyes met each other again, Kaname had the most dumb happy look Zero ever saw on his perfect face; while Zero had the most shocked look anyone had ever saw on his face since chairman Cross dressed up as a witch for a Halloween some years ago. Not to mention those flimsy remains of clothes did nothing to hide Zero's excited state.

Kaname's hand traced a slow almost timid line on a pale thigh towards the most shielding piece.

Zero shoved Kaname back making him land on the mattress again, then both his hands slid down his chest before reaching for the hem of Kaname's tailored trousers.

Kaname was yet again surprised by the younger boldness as the silver haired vampire fumbled with another evil button.

Z: You're being a little unfair here...

Kaname smiled so widely his face could crack anytime. Zero's heart was running a marathon on his own and apparently his lungs weren't satisfied with the current air intake either.

K: Zero...

Zero froze in his tracks: his sudden movement a moment before made what little modesty was left slide to the floor leaving Zero butt naked.

A madly blushing Zero resumed his struggle against Kaname's pants.

In Kaname's eyes (well not only) Zero was beautiful: his complexion, physique, colors, scent, presence, the fact that he was who he was, and that he was there for him, which was still a little surprising.

Kaname never hated him, it was more a mix of envy, respect and annoyance at his lack of manners... or maybe not... he liked when Zero was blunt with him.

Zero managed to pry the cursed button open with shaky fingers and while hiding his face behind silvery locks. Kaname stood up in a flash and removed the last offending articles of clothing just as quickly: the smooth material complied and moved out of the way caressing the godly skin one last time before baring it for the eyes' delight. Then he jumped back on the bed with all his weight on a fidgeting Zero.

Zero got knocked down hard, the air squeezed out of his lungs.

Z: Uhh -inhale- Kaname! You're not a kid you're heavy!

Kaname just hugged Zero and nuzzled his neck. Zero seemed to have forgotten that they were both in their birth-outfits for the moment.

Z: Geez... Kaname-sama is just an overgrown kid... or cat maybe...

K: Are you... really here? Or I've gone mad at last?

Zero's eyes widened. Then softened.

Z: Hey I'm here, and now that I found you I don't want to go back to the way it was before...

K: Maybe I'm tricking myself in thinking you're here while there's no one...umm I believe I'm not underestimating my deceiving capabilities... I know I'm warped to an insane degree...

Z: Kaname! Look at me, I'm here you're here and there's no other place I'd rather be than here...you nut-brain!

Zero kissed him with urgent softness while tracing the pureblood's delicate features with his fingers.

It was surprising how Zero could comfort and scold at the same time with just few words and making Kaname feel like nothing was wrong in this world and stop the delirious monologue.

Kaname reveled in Zero's loving kiss. Zero lifted himself a second to admire Kaname's perfect body in all it's shiny butt-naked glory. He seemed to have forgotten his own state of undress, so when the other's hungry gaze swept lustfully from the top of his head to the end of his toes and back up Zero's face flamed in embarrassment.

Moving up to kiss him better Kaname slid against Zero, the slow movement made goose bumps rise all over their bodies, and a muffled moan echo in between the kiss. Zero found that was one of the best-feeling experiences he'd ever had: Kaname's body on his was warm, smooth, soft and inviting, he just had to hold him, something like that plushie Yuuki had with a "hug me" written on his tummy, just thousands times better. Plus his enticing figure provided a maddening pressure on his lower body that was getting more and more unbearable... in a good way.

K: Mmn... Zero...

Kaname pressed his hips down more firmly, Zero almost chocked on his own breath. Then he moved from his lips to his neck then lips again. He sampled every part of the other chest . All that loving attention was driving Zero mad: Kaname licked his ribs one by one, sucked his nipples, dipped his tongue in his bellybutton, showered his tummy with kisses. Meanwhile Zero's hands tangled in those godly-soft chocolate locks scraping lightly the scalp: something the pureblood seemed to eagerly appreciate.

Then they stared in each other eyes for a long moment: warm shades of dark red and clear violet mirrored each other.

Zero wondered why he'd hated such a beautiful person, how he'd misunderstood the sadness in those expressive eyes for scorn and mockery. Because a mad pureblood murdered his parents that didn't mean all vampires had to be heartless monsters. Just because a human was an assassin that didn't hold true for all humankind. He'd been so childishly stupid, Kaname was the one that tended tenderly to Yuuki when she was little and still continues, it was from him that she learned to care. He had automatically labelled Kaname as a cruel monster while he was the one being cruel to a lonely soul forced to live in a nest of vipers. Analizing the past carefully Kaname never really harmed him physically as for mentally well...he rebuked to his insults but he could have done much worse pureblood and all. The only actual reason to dislike him was that they had to share Yuuki's affections. Suddenly Kaname's voice interrupted his musings.

K: I hope you're thinking about me or I'll be jealous...

That was said in a light tone (and a little breathless for that matter) but something on those stunning features told Zero that on some level Kaname was serious, and he found it terribly cute.

Z: How egocentric...what if I'm not?

K: Then I'll have to put more effort in this...

He then kissed Zero deeply while sliding their bodies together and gently scraping his nails on Zero's sides.

Even if Kaname's purpose was to get Zero to moan in that sweet breathless voice of his he ended up in the very same state. He returned to pleasure the younger vampire's neck as Zero raked his nails along the expanse of his back raising goosebumps on the way.

Z: Stupid arrogant self centred vampire! How can I think about anything else with you...there?

Zero wondered how long the older vampire was going to act innocently oblivious to the obvious problem pressing against his belly and the other not less obvious problem poking at Zero's leg. Then Kaname decided to bit down teasingly on his nipple making Zero cry out loud.

Zero glared down at him and he was presented with a toothy grin. With a growl the pureblood was pulled up to meet Zero's lips.

K: Zero... you'll wake the neighbors...

Kaname himself was pretty much breathless and worked up but apparently not enough to give up on his teasing streak. Zero glared again with hazed eyes at the beautiful brunette.

Z: No Kaname... you will wake the neighbors ...

One of Zero's hands tangled in Kaname's auburn locks and moved his head to the side to lick a path from his clavicle up to that soft spot behind his ear, before retracing it all while grazing it with his fangs, down and up and down again.

Kaname was wriggling at the pleasurable torture, managing only to make it worse for both little-Kaname and little-Zero down pressed down more firmly and sucked on the sensitive area he'd bitten the last time: now Kaname was being loud, and he didn't mind one bit.

Kaname gripped Zero's chest tightly muffling another moan into the hunter pale neck while his body trembled lightly, his breath became short and erratic as breathless sounds escaped his parted lips.

K: Ah... Zero...

Kaname moved one hand to caress down Zero's chest all the time breathing heavily into his neck. His nails scraped lightly along the contours of his well defined muscles, pausing to toy first with a nipple then with his bellybutton.

They were doing one hell of a good job in riling each other up.

As Kaname's hand timidly went lower, Zero sat them both up so the pureblood ended up sitting on his lap again. Zero looked in those almost completely black eyes with a melting gaze before taking his lips for another toe-curling kiss. Kaname with the hand that wasn't lovingly caressing Zero's face, took their lenghts together and started slow delicate motions up and down.

Zero grip on Kaname tightened as he moaned and kissed the brunette even more fiercely, purposefully cutting his tongue on one sharp canine, he wasn't really sure whose fang it was...

Kaname pulled Zero closer and increased the tortuous pace of his hand. Zero disconnected their mouths, then pressed Kaname's parted lips to his neck in an open invitation. Kaname did the same, shivering as Zero tortured the sensitive area near the main artery. He forced himself to bite slowly, reveling in the soft taste of Zero gradually filling his mouth paired with the pleasured shudders the racked the silver haired vampire at the overload of feelings from all over his body.

Much more than the last time Zero not only tasted delicious, but his blood was also spiced up with passion and sweetened with affection and devotion, that made both his eyes and mouth water.

Zero bit down in the same place as before, careful not to spill any of the precious forbidden liquid. The feelings flowing around from one to another amplified both the pleasure and the taste.

Zero's hand hand joined Kaname's in its speeding up motions as they both neared their limit.

A/N: AH I'm evil!! I stopped at the best part... again... -gets stabbed- Ouch sorry!!! I'll try to get the next up faster!

It's late I'm sleep deprived but you know: life is a b*tch! Plus I have all the good reasons to murder idiotic old hag university prof that gives the trainee-credits without looking at the attending frequence!!!!! SO some ASSH*LES did something like a week of internship and got the same F*CKING mark as me that attended for months!!!!! Aaaaah ILL KILL THAT DAMN B*TCH!!!!!............................ -Ahem sorry but i'm really really angry shit like this shows how much your good effort is generally regarded = the majority of the human population is rotten trash

A/N: Ok part 2 is here,I'm sooo slow! I hope it is still all right... I realized... commas must hate me or maybe it's the other way around... mah who knows, the more i re-read this the more of an heart attack I get!!! Waaaaah! It's the smut-panic!!

I'm baking the truck of virtual cookies for Kagamichihime, my beta OoO WoW yay I've got a beta!!! Grammar zombies tremble!!! Thank you very much again! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own the bishie-harem that is VK!

Chapter 4 part 2

As the pressure below increased, they dug their fangs into each other's neck as deep as they could go , their free arms trying to crush their bodies together. Apparently it was too much for a couple of virgins to handle: both the boys lost in a sea of pleasure and thick adrenaline-laced blood. Withe fluids mixed together in between their supple skins.

Zero and Kaname had a difficult time breathing through their noses. They released their fangs, moaning as the sharp points slid sensually from their tingling necks. They ignored their need for fresh air, choosing to breathe in each other as their lips melted, tongues licking away the remnants of blood.

The hands gripping their organs spread along their still rigid lengths, the evidence of their passion. Both resumed lazy strokes with the aid of improvised lubricant.

They separated from each other, lips and eyes smiling in a drunk haze of lingering pleasure.

Z: Kaname...

K: Zero...

Zero was still smiling when he attacked Kaname's lips again, nibbling insistently on the plump bottom one, sprinkling little bites everywhere on his neck and behind his ears. He chuckled in the pureblood's ear at his ensemble of gasps and moans.

Z: You like it here... and here.

He gave a wet lick behind a soft lobe. Zero flipped him over and sucked on his collarbones. He nibbled on his chest and nipples, trailing downwards to dip his tongue into Kaname's belly button.

Kaname flushed red.

Z: Is there a place where you don't feel it?

K: Ahh, w...who knew,...oh.., that... Kiryu Zero was so, ahh..., perverted?

Zero blushed cutely.

Z: Shut up, it's your fault anyway...

He smirked evilly, grasping an ankle to gently bend a leg. Kaname gave him with a hazy, puzzled gaze.

K: Zero?

He didn't answer, but placed a kiss on the heel of Kaname's foot before his tongue darted out to lick it. Kaname wriggled.

K: Zero! It tickles!

A sexily smirking Zero kissed his way up to one knee as both their hearts jumped around in their chests. The hunter licked and mouthed his supple skin as the hand that wasn't holding a leg traced maddening patterns on his inner thigh, shyly going up.

Kaname half giggled, half moaned at the ticklish sensation on his knee, another mischievous hand, and hot teasing mouth.

K: Zero!

Z: Who knew that Kuran Kaname was such a cute, ticklish virgin?

K: Oi! I'm...

Zero arched an eyebrow challengingly, Kaname sighed.

K: Ok I'll concede you that one...

Zero smiled broadly.

Z: Oh so much for wild guessing!

K: You!

Kaname didn't know if he was happy or angry, after a second he regained his composure (as much composure there could be being in bed naked doing...stuff).

K: Well then how about you? _If you take another step, I'll make you cry._

Kaname imitated Zero's voice and expression as he mocked him, taking advantage of his momentary stun to jump the frozen hunter locking their lips.

When they parted after few long minutes, Kaname reached between their stomachs, gingerly wrapping his long fingers around Zero's rigid length to stroke it lightly. Zero cried out loudly; it was Kaname's turn to tease:

K: Lovely blushing virgin, right?

He kissed him deeply before Zero could reply.

Z: Ok fair enough, we're on the same level!

He said between gasps and Kaname's soft kisses.

K: Are you sure? So you know how to do to...

He trailed off while gesturing nonchalantly at their bodies with his free hand.

Z: Oh... vaguely...

His face was reddening even more.

K: Then I think I win...

Z: Oh... Why..How?...

Kaname cupped the boy's cheek and licked those delicious lips.

K: Once, a yaoi doujinshi got between my textbooks...don't ask me how, who or why, because I've got no idea. I took a peek out of curiosity...

Zero was baffled.

Kaname chuckled and started to stroke Zero again. He threw his head back at the sharp pleasurable sensation.

When his eyes managed to refocus on Kaname, the brunette was running his red tongue along the fingers of his other hand, fixing Zero with a smoldering gaze.

Steam puffed out of the silver haired beauty's ears.

Kaname lifted Zero so he was astride his lap and murmured in his ear

K: Bite me...please...

Zero, still burned from the irresistible scene he just witnessed, complied without arguing. He lavished the creamy skin with licks and kisses that made Kaname's stroking hand move faster. Zero gasped one last time before sinking his fangs in the same place he'd bitten earlier. Kaname moaned loudly and gripped their arousals together, resuming the sensual moves of his hand.

To Zero, the pure blood tasted even more heavenly than before. A wave of Kaname's emotions crashed through his senses, his blood telling Zero what he couldn't voice. Translated into words it would have been something along the lines of, "I need you", "I want you", "let me go first"... He understood that Kaname had always felt some sort of secret comradeship with him; they were so similar in some respects it was almost scary. Zero's eyes teared up, he'd been so cold and hostile towards him, and now he was being taken care of as if was made of thin crystal. Kaname was willing, if not eager to make love to him, and for Zero to do the same.

Zero licked the blood clean, twin tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He felt a slick digit circling shyly around his entrance. They were both panting against each others necks.

Kaname was waiting with a little anguish for any sign from Zero that he was okay, that he wanted this.

Z: Kaname...

He said in a whisper.

Zero lifted his head to look into his eyes. Kaname melted under the loving gaze and kissed those beautiful eyes. Zero looked at him again before hungrily sealing their mouths with bruising force.

Kaname carefully slid his finger inside Zero's hot depths, earning a lustful moan from the hunter ravaging his mouth. One of Zero's hands joined Kaname's on their erections while the other pulled the brunette even closer without their lips parting.

Kaname inserted another finger and gently laid Zero down again, kissing lower until he finally positioned himself between Zero's slightly spread legs, still slowly moving his fingers inside.

Zero looked down and their eyes met.

Z: Kaname?

His voice was hoarse.

Z: You're not... I mean...

Zero was so adorable when he was all shy and embarrassed. Ok, maybe he was a little embarrassed too, but to see that beautiful face moan and pant in pleasure that was totally worth it. Kaname looked up at Zero's steaming face and smiled.

Kaname shot at Zero his ultimate seductive look before literally kissing his soul out.

He eased himself in extremely slowly. His body went stiff, every muscle tensed in fear of involuntary hurting Zero. Kaname was so worried that, for safety measures, he held his torso up with his powers, just in case his arms have out. To sum it up, Kaname was getting paranoid, something Zero seemed to notice as a whole minute passed without anything happening, except for the lust factor getting stronger.

Z: Kaname I'm dying here

He said with a smile.

Z: Don't worry so much!

K: But I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt y- Ah!

Zero took advantage of Kaname's distraction to wrap his legs around his slim waist and tug him forward a little. It was kind of a neutral feeling so far, but apparently to Kaname, it felt extremely good, judging by the way he was reacting.

K: Zero oh...

Z: See? It's alright, come here...

Kaname inched forward with all the care in the world, struggling to keep his muscles working while they quickly turned to jelly at the mind blowing feeling of Zero, burning hot all around him.

The initially neutral sensation morphed into a pleasurable tingle, spreading sparks of delight, and finally to a full blown blast of pleasure. Zero was breathless, not noticing that somewhere along the line he had begun to cling to Kaname like ivy on a tree.

Zero experimentally moved his hips and squeezed around Kaname.

Kaname tumbled forward, pressing Zero down on the mattress as both gasped loudly.

K: Zero... m..may I move?

Z: Stupid question

He squeezed.

Z: Ah!

K: Mhh...

Kaname picked up the pace quickly. Zero felt better than anything he'd ever experienced in his life (even the old one). Zero was more or less of the same opinion as he slid against the sheets with every powerful thrust.

Kissing was revealing itself to be twice as useful: for one it was undoubtedly pleasant, and screaming in the middle of the night was not an option. They were making enough noise as it was...

The feeling of their joined bodies rubbing together was beyond blissful. Kaname was testing his flexibility, arching his back to touch Zero more, his hands scrambling around on the free expanse of Zero's skin as if arms weren't enough to embrace the hunter fully.

Zero was completely drunk on pleasure, every movement Kaname made sent a high voltage current directly through his brain. It made his nerves go haywire, his muscles spasm and body arch up to touch Kaname more and more. He was forced to abandon Kaname's sweet lips the moment he ran out of breath.

Zero's eyes snapped open when a hot mouth sucked on his neck before piercing the equally burning skin. That, coupled with an almost desperate snap of Kaname's hips, and the feeling of intense heat filling his insides a second later was too much. Zero nearly crushed Kaname in his hold as white fluid seeped between their tightly pressed bodies.

Neither of them noticed how much time passed, or how long it took for their consciousness to return. It would not have been an exaggeration to say they were out cold, or that they had knocked each other out, or both.

Kaname had withdrew his fangs from the supple skin and collapsed onto Zero without loosening his hold on him, as if fearing he'd vanish into thin air.

The thing that pulled Kaname out of his blissful dreamland was the silky feeling of Zero's inviting heat moving around him. He licked his slightly bloodied lips before kissing the silver beauty awake.

Zero let out a low moan while his eyes fluttered open slowly. They still kept that hazed teary look that made new sparks of lust travel along Kanames nerves.

Z: Nnh Ka..name?

K: Zero... It's a crime for you to feel so good...

Zero tightened around Kaname again as his lustful voice whispered against his lips, resulting in a pair of breathless gasps from both of them. A pleasant weariness was quickly spreading through his entire being, the little sparks of pleasure from Kaname still inside of him. The velvety warm skin wrapped all around him was lulling Zero to sleep.

Kaname brushed his lips against those rapidly closing lids.

K: Sleep Zero, I'm here

Z: Kaname...

Zero was already off to dreamland, cocooned into a loving embrace. Kaname smiled fondly to himself; Zero was so cute... He "pulled" the light blanket over their naked bodies before pillowing his head in the crook of Zero's neck and falling asleep himself.

Tonight for the first time in decades, life was good.

A/N: Surprise It's not finished! I have this bathroom scene in my head... I'm a perv...and I want Zero to top once... again, I'm a perv... Did it suck??!!?? Yes? No? A lot??

AGAIN: THANKS Kagamichihime for going through the hell of my run-on sentences, lack of commas, 's and typos!

A/n: I'm as fast as a snail on morphine! University is back in all its rotten glory, money sucking taxes and people that should teach but don't give a damn while getting paid, a lot. -various curses here-

Anyway, back to the story: if it wasn't clear enough, I'm not comfortable writing smutty scenes that are too extreme: first, all my knowledge comes exclusively from other fan fictions, second, these are guys=XY and I'm XX (there was 50% of probability, not my fault anyway, blame my parents). All to say: I leave the details up to your imagination... don't throw stuff at me!

There's just some fluff and attempted comedy here, the good stuff will be all in the next chapter. For now I'm putting up the unbeta-ed version because I'm feeling guilty for taking so long! EDIT: Revised version is UP!

For my beta: Look! I'm promoting friendly relationships with my commas ,,,,,,,,,,,, ^^

Chapter 5

Zero woke up, full of killing intent towards his alarm clock, who was smirking evilly at him from the bedside table, ringing loudly, too loudly...

-pop- -thud-

The annoying shrill stopped as soon as Kaname laid an angry and sleepy glare on the inanimate object, making it topple onto the wooden surface, breaking into pieces.

As if nothing happened, Kaname rubbed his cheek on the "pillow" and went back to dreamland. Said "pillow" stared sleepily first at the broken clock, second at the mass of brown hair that was tickling his neck and chin. Despite all the intensive "physical activities" of the previous night, the prince's hair smelled like the morning breeze in the woods. Zero smiled to himself and inhaled deeply.

Z:"How...? Ahh nevermind..."

It was morning, meaning they probably had less than 3 hours of sleep. In vampire terms it was late at night - no wonder Kaname was out like a light in less than a couple of seconds. Zero was trying to force his brain awake and, without coffee, he was miserably failing.

Kaname was holding him like a kid would with a gigantic plush toy. A cuddly, sleeping pureblood was a sight to behold. Despite being grown up, Kaname was the epitome of cuteness. Lost in a daze, Zero continued to stare, not even feeling his eyelids sliding down millimeter after millimeter.

Z:"Hnn... nice..."

Luckily the other students made a lot of noise with their morning preparations, thus tearing Zero from the claws of sleep. It wasn't a good thing in itself, but for once it really saved both Zero and Kaname from... ehmm... troublesome explanations, tears, screams and god knows what because...

Zero's eyes shot open: in a matter of minutes Yuuki would barge uninvited into his room (like usual) to pick him up for breakfast. He certainly did NOT want her to find him Naked, with a Naked Kaname, sleeping blissfully, on top of him.

Z:"Oh... WHAT?!?!"

Reality crashed down as a block of granite on top of Zero's head.

Z:"I... He... We...Ok... One problem at time: wake Kaname, kiss Kaname, clean up, kiss..."

Zero sighed.

Z:" I didn't know I had such a one-track mind..."

Z: Kaname? Kaname wake up!

He called out slowly and not too loudly. He knew how unpleasant loud voices were.

K: Nnn...

Zero smiled and turned the pureblood's face up to kiss his lips.

Z: Princess wake up!

His smile got wider. Zero played with Kaname's face kissing and nibbling here and there until an eye cracked open.

Zero was greeted by a watery unfocused stare.

K: Hn... Ze..roo?

Z:"Cute..." Good morning, I'm sorry to wake you up but Yuuki will be here shortly, and we're naked.

K:Uh...

Z:In my bed...

K:Nn...

Z:We... slept together...

Kaname smiled.

K:Oh that I know...

Kaname encircled Zero's neck with both his arms and kissed him deeply.

Despite how tempting the whole situation and position were, Zero slid slowly out from under Kaname's warm, silky body with a generous amount of reluctance.

Z: Come on, we have to clean up at least a little no?

K: Hn... five more minutes...

Zero sighed deeply. Kaname was a spoiled young master after all. Now onto the task at hand: cleaning up. Just the thought made a displeased frown appear on his face. He did feel a little uncomfortable after all. The sun dorm rooms were graced with only a tiny sink. For the first time since he started this school Zero wished for a less spartan accommodation. Zero sighed again.

Taking two clean towels out of a drawer, he wrapped one around his waist and dampened the other to clean himself. He combed his hair, washed his teeth, picked up the pitiful remains of his clothes. Throwing them into the trash, he put the clean ones on, all in less than seven minutes, according to the clock. Zero was quite proud of himself. Now the main problem: the "guest" currently occupying his bed was asleep again, still naked and with no apparent will to get his royal pretty bottom moving.

Zero flipped Kaname on his back, always glancing at the clock every few seconds. The pureblood was dead to the world. Zero had to resist the urge to just stay there and stare. Without bothering to fight the blood creeping in abnormal quantities to his cheeks, he quickly dressed Kaname, who, by the way, remained totally unresponsive.

The result was a little crooked but satisfying enough.

Y: Zeroo!

Zero paled. He could hear Yuuki loud footsteps echoing down the corridor and this spoiled idiot was still sleeping!!

His heart was thumping faster and faster as he scanned his room in a panic.

Z: "Dammit dammit dammit! Hide him hide him! Sink no drawer no under the bed narrow... Closet!!"

Zero flashed to the closet, opened it, then rushed back to the bed. Taking Kaname up in his arms, he laid him, as gently as possible at that speed, on the bottom of the closet. After closing it, he scrambled to the door and opened it just to find Yuuki, her fingers already against the handle.

Z:"Yes I did it!!" Yuuki, how many times do I have to remind you to knock before you enter?

Zero cringed at his own strained voice.

Y: Good morning Zero! Ready to go?

Z: You go on ahead, I still have something to do. "Come on, go please!"

Y: Mmm...

Z:"Damn!"

Y: Is everything alright?

Z: Why shouldn't it be? "Because there's a vampire in my closet!"

Y: You know, if it's something I can help with and even if I can't... well... you can talk with me anyway...

Z: Yuuki I'm just running a little late, there's nothing wrong except that I'm sleep deprived.

Y: Uh I know... we can always recuperate during math classes! Hurry up or I'll eat your share too!

Z: Hn...

Yuuki left without inquiring further, leaving Zero to learn how to breathe properly again. He was amazed at his own poker face.

Zero reopened the closet and looked down at the sleeping Kaname with a frown.

Z: You're making fun of me aren't you?

-Silence-

Zero felt more of an idiot with every second he spent looking for any sign of consciousness on Kaname's face. Seriously the situation was something out some lame comedy. Zero sighed and picked up the sleeping beauty and laid him on the bed again.

Zero tried to smooth the wrinkles on his forehead with his hand without results since the frown stayed in place.

Z: What do I have to do with you?

-Silence-

An eyebrow twiched. It was kind of frustrating that, while he was having multiple heart attacks because of him, Kaname played dead, because Zero could swear that it was all an act. He just didn't know how to make the infuriating brunette drop the mask... yet.

He sat on the bed thinking. After a few seconds, with a mischievous grin and an evil glint in his eyes, Zero hovered predatorily on Kaname and whispered in his ear.

Z: Let's see how long you can keep up the act...

Zero breathed on the pureblood exposed neck, pausing to search for any crack on the mask of peaceful sleep, still none. That really ticked Zero off.

Z: This is payback Kuran... -chuckle-

Zero bit down on that spot on Kaname's neck without piercing the skin. As predicted Kaname's eyes flew open with a sharp intake of breath as his arms encircled Zero's silver head.

Z:"I knew it!"

Zero carried on with his revenge on the now-squirming pureblood.

K: That was funny...ah but this is cheating... ah...Zero!

Z: You twit... you have some really twisted sense of humor...

K: At least I don't attack sleeping people...

Kaname grinned.

Z: Tsk... neither do I.

Zero made sure to reinforce his statement with another teasing bite. Kaname arched on the bed in appreciation.

Z: I have to go...

K: What a pity indeed...

Z: You're... pouting?!

K: I'm merely expressing my displeasure in having to detach myself from you.

Z: Whatever you say... now let me go, I'm already late.

Kaname loosened his hold. In a flash Zero found himself pinned on the bed with a hungry pureblood kissing the life out of his lips.

K: Have a good day Zero and please, do pay a visit to the Moon dorm tonight after classes! There's a stairway that goes from the back garden to my balcony at your disposal, feel free to use it!

Kaname was talking politely as usual but what he was saying didn't sound like an offer at all.

Z: Hey! Wait a min...ute...

Kaname's smiling face was the last thing Zero saw. In the blink of an eye the window was open and the room was suddenly empty. Zero stopped himself from yelling "Kaname!" and shook his head. To go and "pay a visit" at the Moon dorm didn't sound too appealing, but Kaname, however, was appealing. Zero would not have turned him down if Kaname actually asked him, but that arrogant prince just had to put it in a way so that Zero could not refuse.

Zero headed for breakfast pondering revenge, a small fond smile playing on his face.

Thanks for reading. I promise to start writing ch 6 tonight! XD

Review? Pretty please O^O

A/N:Finally free... well.. more or less...

Disclaimer: Look! A flying pig!... sure...

Warnings: Fluff, my weird kinks who show themselves here and there, attempted comedy and your favorite hot, steamy... you pervs... XDD

Greetings and Thanks to everyone who commented/fav-ed/alert-ed/reviewed... from me and my split personalities! Pandoro for everyone! (I hope you know what a pandoro is no? I luv it! OçO)

Chapter 6

Kaname was waiting impatiently for the professor to stop his fervent discussion on improved synthetic blood. It was an interesting topic per se, just he had better things to look forward to. His lips quirked upward of their own volition, he caught himself before chuckling just in time.

From the upper row Ichijou raised an eyebrow: his friend's behavior was odd, in a good way. If there was something or someone that was able to make Kaname smile, it was welcomed for sure.

Ichijou wasn't paying that much attention to the lesson either, why waste this inspiring summer night coped up in a class, while you could go out and play? Ok, maybe that wasn't the most responsible thing to do but apparently, the happy vibes coming from Kaname affected all the others vampires unconsciously. Kain was lighting little flames and rolling them on the tip of his fingers, Aido was discussing with the professor more animatedly than usual, Ruka was being bolder in stealing glances at Kaname, twirling a lock of her hair, Shiki and Rima were snacking on their sixth pack of pocky (versus the normal three) and more or less feeding each other the chocolate sticks. Even Seiren wasn't as stiff and tense in her seat behind Kaname.

The buzzing energy in the room was almost palpable. Ichijou wanted to poke Kaname's cheek again, he was kind of cute all lost in lala-land.

Finally, the light tinkling of the night-bell announced the end of night classes. Kaname wanted really, really bad, to run back to his room as fast as possible, but that wasn't possible for obvious reasons.

The group of vampires were "greeted" by the two guardians at the gates as always. Kaname laughed at himself inwardly: it was kind of useless to rush back to the dorm if Zero was still on duty, wasn't it? In all his...hormonal giddy-ness, he totally failed to notice the most basic facts: no use in being in his room alone without Zero.

Oddly enough, while Kaname was distracted by his own musings, Zero was looking at him intently. When Kaname noticed, his eyes widened a bit, he was caught a little off guard. He had the feeling, Zero was peeling every single layer of his uniform off off him.

It was a rare thing for Kaname to feel embarrassed, this was one of those exceptional moments. To prevent any weird expression from reveal itself on his face, Kaname set his features into a forced stone mask and fastened the pace.

Seiren, that was walking closely to her master felt the rising temperature of the air around the pureblood.

Seiren: Kaname-sama?

K: There's nothing wrong Seiren.

Kaname was, at the same time, both proud and ashamed of himself: the first, because his lies were so convincing, that he could have fooled even himself; the second because he reacted without control and allowed the others to notice.

His skin was prickling, Zero's x-ray stare, his uniform and the warm summer night, did not help at all in cooling his overheating system.

Zero noticed the "side effects" his... scrupulous examination was having. He felt emboldened by this little victory. Now he wished he had the same ability as Kaname... let him have a taste of being molested in public!

Zero's creepy smirk was eliciting more than few curious looks: you could almost see the gears in Aido's head ticking with curiosity, Kain's eyebrow arched up questioningly, even the pocky's duo's attention was captured for a whole minute.

Ichijou was scratching his chin while surveying the silent exchange. Sure was strange seeing Zero smirking instead of glaring or sulking... but more baffling was Kaname reaction. For the lack of a better word he was petrified, and now he was subtly trying to haste the pace to the dorm.

Kaname was determined not to let anyone see him blush and fidget like a braindead, lovestruck idiot. He was relatively free on the Academy grounds, but should anything happen, that old leech Ichio would most likely, blow it out of proportions, then rush here to "help". Better not letting anyone have even a minuscule doubt on his sanity or health. Not that he minded this daring side of Zero... wait, that was not the right moment to think about what Zero could do if they weren't six meters apart...

It was disconcerting what Zero could do to Kaname by just staring. Six meters were still too few for comfort.

Kaname sighed softly. Zero had to stop now.

Said guardian suddenly felt an invisible hand tracing enticing patterns on his neck. Startled, he broke eye contact with the retreating pureblood. By reflex, one hand reached up to touch the area, when he looked up again he just glimpsed a piece of white uniform between the closing gates.

Kaname sighed in relief.

Aido: Kaname-sama?

K: What is it Aido?

A: Is everything okay?

K: Why you ask?

A: Ah..ie... just, you looked umm... distressed...

K:"Aa... a fidgeting Aido is always fun to see..." And what would you do to make me feel better?

He said leaning slightly closer.

Kaname was rewarded with the expected reaction: Aido colored almost instantly.

A: I would do anything for Kaname-sama!

Kaname would have laughed pretty hard, but managed to contain it to a low chuckle. Teasing Aido was one of the best ways to lift the tension, though he never did it with such subtle meanings. He answered the blushing blond with a smile.

K: Thank you Aido, but I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry.

Finally safe in his quarters, Kaname loosened the constricting red tie and tossed the jacket on the nearest chair. Breathing a sigh of relief he headed too the bathroom for a refreshing shower. Away from prying eyes, the excitement for what was to come, crawled quickly up and down his spine.

Again the prince was surprised at how labile was his control over himself was, that is, for his standards. His hands were shaking lightly, with almost no strength , making undoing the buttons an aggravating task. He felt like he'd drank a pool of coffee, his body seemed light like a feather but with the strength of a toddler.

Meanwhile Zero, who took care of all his extra duties in record time, was ... hiding in the bushes. Yes, because it was nighttime and of course, every single vampire of the night class was out in the gardens for a moon-tan. Zero was mentally reviewing every curse he knew while flattening his body against the ground.

Z: "What the hell was that dimwit Kaname thinking!!! Oh crap! I must not get caught... I must not... dammit!!! What the hell are you making me do!... No wait, why the hell did I listen to him and his insane ideas!?!"

Zero was aware that just a little shift in he wind and the whole class would be on his tail. At wit's end he remembered: he could try hunter charms... praying they would not backfire like they did sometimes. The one for masking scent was simple, he'd even used it few times when he was little. It was already bad enough that he could be seen anytime, without adding vampire's dog-nose factor in the mix.

Crossing his fingers he recited the formula in a barely audible whisper.

Z:"Did it work?"

He wasn't feeling pain, there where no burns, no cramps, no signs of the usual rejection effects. Zero did not dare to sigh in relief, but he did stop holding his breath: just because, maybe, they could not smell him, they could still hear and see the school guardian sneaking around like some robber.

Zero saw Ruka and Ichijo sitting on a bench with Kain and Shiki standing in front of them, chatting. Well, Ichijo was talking while the others listened, each with a different degree of attention.

Zero really hoped to bypass that danger-zone without them hearing his thumping heart.

Z:"Kaname will pay for this ordeal if I manage to get to him!!!"

Zero finally reached the back yard, which was, thankfully, devoid of people. The space was covered by big bushes of differently colored roses and a vast variety of other flowers whose names Zero did not know. Needless to say, everything screamed money, but also good taste. For a moment, Zero forgot his purposes of revenge, and admired the lush vegetation. On the side there was a stone staircase big enough to be the main entrance of some villa.

Z:"Rich prick..."

Zero rushed silently to the top, Kaname had left the glass door open, so he just let himself in.

Kaname wasn't anywhere in sight. Zero dusted his clothes off as good as he could, he opted to take a look around and find the "princess", he'd think later what to do with him.

With a devious little smirk tugging at his lips, Zero wandered across Kaname's vast quarters, wherever his feet took him.

The sound of running water led him to his destination. Silently opening the door, Zero sneaked in apparently unnoticed. The pearly light blue tiles reflected the soft creamy light creating a calm and welcoming atmosphere. Again Zero was surprised by the hugeness of the room.

Z:"Seriously, it's three times my dorm room!"

On the opposite side of where Zero was, an exaggerate bathtub was flanked by an equally exaggerate shower stall, the last, currently occupied by a beautifully delicious, naked Kaname.

Zero felt the sly smirk come back at full force: if this was not tempting, nothing else in the world was.

Still unnoticed, the hunter approached his prey smoothly. When Zero opened the glass pane suddenly, Kaname jumped in his own skin, and turned around to face the boy with wide surprised eyes.

K: Zero!...I... I... I... didn't expect you so early...

After taking a better look at Zero's rumpled state, Kaname's eyes took on an interrogative look while his cheeks colored.

K: What happened to you? You look like you just rolled down a hill!

Z: Thanks...that's quite an accurate comparison...Mah... I guess someone forgot to tell me the whole night class programmed a pic-nic in the garden, the same garden Anyone needs to cross in order to get here, I think I really did a good job, reaching the queen without getting eaten by the pawns... I deserve some kind of refund for all the trouble I went through, right Kaname?

Zero's hand reached out to entwine fingers with Kaname's wet ones.

K: Oh..I'm...I'm sorry... I really had not thought about that...

Kaname felt really dumb, never in his right mind would he had forgotten about something that stupid. Oh, and he was wet and naked in front an attractively-rumpled mischievous-looking Zero.

As nonchalantly as he could manage, Kaname reached for the nearest towel, only to be stopped by Zero grabbing his wrist with his other hand and kissing it.

Z: Umm it's true... I'm quite a mess... You know? I had to sneak and roll behind trees, upon roots and under bushes, passing less than ten meters away from Ichijo-sempai and the others. Now that I think about it... I rushed here as soon as I finished doing the rounds Without taking a shower... good thing since I'd need another anyway... what do you think Kaname?

Kaname was confused, embarrassed, worried and excited at the same time. Zero was talking with a tone Kaname's brain recognized as "heavily sarcastic". Was he seriously pissed or was he just teasing him? Staying still and naked was making him feel really... exposed. This unusual side of Zero was a little... disquieting.

K:Ah... well... help yourself...I'm finished here...

Zero held his hands firmly.

Z: Why don't you help me then? It was mostly your fault and, do you really think I'd let you get away after I finally got you?

A vague redness was painting in vivid colors Zero's naturally pale face. Despite all he was saying, his shyness was still creeping through the cracks.

Zero leaned in to kiss Kaname's wet face and glistening lips. Kaname had to be the softest and smoothest creature in the world: his hair fine and silky, his plump lips, his creamy skin, his sweet blood,his smooth voice, his perfect body and... ahem... squeezable bottom...

Zero guided Kaname's hands to the front of his uniform.

Z: Help me?

In response Kaname circled his chest and nuzzled Zero's neck.

K: Sure...

Zero felt a strange vibe coming from the beautiful brunette in his arms.

Z: Kaname? You're not...

----riiiiiipppp-----

Too late. Once again, everything that was not a living part of Zero's body was ripped to shreds, not even big enough to wipe your nose with.

Z: You and your weird fetishes... I think a little punishment is in order...oh, and you forgot my socks...

That said, Zero, with just his socks, that preserved only the privacy of his toes, pushed a smiling Kaname to the wall. Pressing his full weight on Kaname's supple body, a blissful sigh escaped from both of their mouths.

Zero bit down on Kaname's neck, only with his incisors and dragged them up to his ear, while lapping at the occasional water droplet with his tongue.

Kaname trembled and made move to embrace Zero but:

Z: You can't touch me, yet. Now...stay still.

K: Zero...

The hunter removed his, now wet socks and took the shower nozzle, switching the faucet to icy water.

Zero watched in rapt fascination as the slow flow of cold water slid down Kaname's shivering form, raising goosebumps in its wake. Lifting the nozzle up to one side of the pureblood's neck, Zero busied himself with the other.

Kaname was split between the cold, numbing feeling of the water, and the hot wonders of Zero's mouth on his skin. He tilted his head to rest on top of silvery hair, in search for warmth.

Zero lowered the spray to the other's stomach, in response Kaname inhaled sharply and shivered violently. Zero moved his free right hand to caress the pureblood's side tenderly.

Z: Cold?

it was quite the rhetoric question. In fact, it wasn't the answer that mattered, but the lost, dazed, adorable look in Kaname's garnet eyes.

Z: I'll warm you up.

Zero was smiling with a little evil glint fused with his intense gaze, not that Kaname was complaining: this experimenting side of Zero was more than intriguing, it was a major turn on.

Instead of warming him, Zero pointed the gelid spray on Kaname's chest while increasing the water pressure. Kaname covered himself instinctively.

K: Zero you're freezing me!

Z: Really? I'm sorry...

The apology couldn't look less sincere than that.

Turning off the water, Zero freed his hands and put down the nozzle. He turned back to Kaname's shivering form and hugged him tightly while running his hands on his cold skin.

Kaname sighed softly at the delicious feeling of warmth seeping from Zero's body.

Z: Doesn't the cold make you enjoy the warmth better?

Again Kaname was about to return the hug but was interrupted.

Z: I didn't say you could touch me.

He was still smirking.

K: I'm still cold...

Z: I'll remedy...

Zero turned the water on, with warm water this time. A rain of fine droplets fell down on the both of them.

Kaname was the most delectable view ever: naked, wet and lightly shivering. The liquid beads adorned his hair and lashes like jewels, sparkling with the dim lights. Yes, Zero was satisfied with his handiwork... for now. He noticed Kaname was responding quite strongly to his foreplay. One more reason to eat him up...slowly....

Kaname didn't know what to expect anymore: Zero was out of any standard behavioral patterns, and that only made him all the more desirable. He wanted to glue himself to him and stay there, but at the same time he was curious about what his beloved was planning.

Zero made him lean on the tiled wall before running his hands all over his upper body: from his neck, then slowly, slowly, down to his chest, scratching his nipples, caressing his arms, tracing his ribs and collarbones. Without stopping Zero leaned in to kiss Kaname moaning lips deeply, nibbling his tongue playfully and robbing the prince of his breath.

Kaname arched against the younger slender body with a gasp, when a naughty hand made its way around his pulsing member. Zero retraced the patterns of his hands while descending with his mouth. Now Kaname was trembling for a whole different reason.

Zero was on his knees, his mouth never detaching from the other's fragrantly wet skin, adding wood to the fire, but purposefully avoiding the most needy part.

Z: How is it, Kaname? Not warm enough yet?

K: You do have some strange kinks Zero...

He said smiling between pants.

The hunter rested his head on Kaname's hip, in a way his hair and breath were tickling the pureblood's most sensitive part. Kaname thumped his head on the wall in excruciating delight.

Meanwhile Zero explored Kaname's long sexy legs from his slim ankles, up to his calf and knee. He used few seconds circling the joint with his pads, Kaname moaned and slid down the wall a little.

K: Zero!...ah... let me touch you...

Zero's endurance was wearing thin, but Kaname's rewarding responses were all worth it. He proceeded up to knead the two perfectly round buttocks, with an even wider smile.

Z: Wait a little more Kaname.

How come his name sounded so sexy and alluring when Zero pronounced it? Or maybe it was was Zero who was extremely sexy and alluring?...

It was almost too much to bear: Zero's mouth playing with his hipbone and those hands exploring virgin territory, were making standing up a difficult task, even with the help of the wall.

Zero traveled up again for another taste of Kaname's sweet lips, lightly sliding his warm body against the other's, like silk on water (A/N: wtf am i writing!!!). In between the kiss Zero murmured something that Kaname did not have the presence of spirit to process and|or understand.

K: Hn?

Z: ...soap... -kiss- mnh... get it... -kiss-

Kaname reached blindly for any bottle on the stand, grabbing a random one and holding it close to his chest without paying much attention to it: Zero toying with his sharp canines was more important at the moment.

Much to his displeasure, Zero stopped his ministration and was now lovingly/wickedly staring into his eyes.

Z: Kaname...

K: Yes?

Z: I need to wash.

K: Ok...

Z: There's no sponge...

K: I don't have one...

Zero was having a relapse into shyness: it was exciting to be little more daring, but it was getting awkward since Kaname was too dazed to understand the subtle invitation. Still he was too darn cute...

Z: Kaname... I mean... now you can..umm touch me...

The idiot couple looked at each other's flushing faces and smiled lightly.

With renewed energy, Kaname uncapped the bottle with shaking hands and squeezed some in his hand.

Z: Not like that...

Zero took the bottle and more or less emptied it on Kaname's body. His heart was beating at lightening speed when he slowly inched forward to embrace Kaname again.

K: I guess I'm better than any sponge...

Z: The most narcissistic sponge ever...

K: Mm... maybe...

Kaname slid on Zero's side, working with his arms on spreading the lightly scented soap all over Zero's body. One of the silver hunter's hands sneaked around Kaname's waist, kneading the soft skin gently, while the other rubbed loving circles on the nape of the brunette's neck.

Zero let out a shaky sigh of pleasure, tightening his hold on Kaname and pressing him closer. He could feel Kaname against his hip...

There were sparkly droplets of water clinging on dark lashes, Zero watched mesmerized as they rolled down red cheeks, just before he was again enchanted by Kaname's deep eyes.

They both leaned in for a crushing kiss, their soapy bodies sliding delightfully against each other. Zero's hands traveled down Kaname's smooth back to his round, perfect bottom.

K: Nnh... Zero... I'm n-not made of glass! Oh...

Z: Hh... you would not know how delectable you look right now...

K: Zero...

Kaname was thorn between the unbearable need to feel Zero more, and to savor this sweetness between them till the last drop. Zero was loving, beautiful, caring and impossibly gentle, everything anyone would ever want.

Z: Kaname, can I...?

Kaname silenced him with another fierce kiss.

K: You don't need to ask, not now not ever.

Zero leaned his head on Kaname's shoulder, sampling and tasting it with nibs and licks. His wet fingers dipped between the round muscles, touching tentatively the delicate skin. Kaname pressed almost his whole weight against the hunter's body, moaning softly in his ear.

In an effort to distract himself and not spoil the moment with his (justified) haste, Kaname started playing with the ear conveniently placed near his mouth. It was nice to chew on and Zero seemed to appreciate it.

The tip of a finger timidly wriggled around, pleasurably tickling his insides. Kaname's legs weren't quite working anymore, depending entirely on Zero's support. When a teasing knuckle bumped into some delicate spot, Kaname instinctively bit down on the soft lobe, gripping Zero tightly trying not to fall.

K: Ohhh.. ah...I'm sorry...

Z: Don't be, I like you like this...

Even If he could not see his face Kaname felt Zero's face twist into a smile against his neck. Zero was very much able to be wicked when he wanted to be.

As he tested the "ground", Kaname wriggled in the loving cage of his arms. Zero was holding himself back on purpose: Kaname was not used to being touched, so he was both careful not to exaggerate and let him savor the full-body contact... which he was...very much so.

They were both breathing heavily, as Zero probed even deeper, Kaname couldn't take it anymore and pierced the smooth expanse of the hunter's neck with his fangs. Feeling his own body tightening around the foreign fingers, his vision blacked out for a second at the intense pleasure, the spicy taste of his cherished one adding to the high.

Far from feeling pain, Zero choked on a highly embarrassing sound that died in his throat. He eyed the wide bench on the side, just under the shower spray.

Slowly, as to not break the contact with the other's deliciously hot body, Zero laid Kaname on the blue rubber mat covering the tiles. It was like that seat was made for this specific use, Zero smirked at the thought. One slender leg was hanging lazily down one side while the other was trapped between the wall and zero's muscled thigh, which, by the way, was intimately touching Kaname's arousal.

The prince disengaged his fangs as Zero raised up his head to admire the overall picture. The spray of water, which was blocked by his body, created a curtain of crystal drops glowing with the azure light all around them; the vivid shade of blood on Kaname's rich lips, was slowly being licked by a pointy red tongue. Zero moved to trace the contours of those lips before diving to thoroughly kiss them, while one hand moved to firmly stroke Kaname's length together with his.

Kaname's eyes were tearing up from the intense sensations, Zero was drinking in every detail of the beauty under him, trying to stay focused enough not to pass out on him, which, by the way was not faring any better.

They were both immobile for a second, the silence broken only by the happy rush of the water and hot uneven breaths, hypnotized by the surreal quality of their special moment together. (A/N: SAPPY to the Extreme!!)

Reading the silent agreement in Kaname's dilated pupils, Zero kissed him deeply one more time before hooking one smooth leg around his waist and moving forward, carefully pressing in.

Z: Kaname ..hhh...

Zero felt like a string on the verge of snapping, his body was feverish and tingling all over, his vision blurred at the onslaught of pleasure. Damn... it was embarrassing, he realized he did not have any kind of resistance whatsoever. Well it was his first...

K: Ahhh... Zero don't worry, come here...

Zero complied wordlessly, nesting himself in that welcoming embrace while pushing all the way deep inside Kaname's silky body.

The ensnaring fragrance of Kaname combined with the overwhelming feeling of his hot core snugly surrounding him, made his heart go on a rampage and tears peek shyly in his eyes.

Air was forbidden to enter their lungs as all their muscles went numb for a moment, the need for oxygen made them both broke out in uneven breaths.

Kaname arched his sinuous back, reaching his long pale arms to encircle Zero's smooth shoulders, intent on bring their bodies even closer. Zero bit his lip dampening a loud moan; the sensation of Kaname's softness and heat sliding and squeezing all around him, made his arms give out from under him.

With a light thud they ended sprawled on the bench in each other's arms, still stunned by the sensory overload. Zero was the first to recollect a little bit of awareness.

Z: Kaname... how do you feel?

Zero kissed his forehead lovingly, brushing aside few dark wet locks with his chin. Kaname shifted slightly, gasping loudly and gripping Zero tightly. With flaming cheeks and clear drops of water falling like a halo around him, he was the most perfect masterpiece Zero ever saw. Looking at each other in the eyes, faces a breath away from each other, Kaname answered trying to keep his voice even.

K: That's obvious...hh... better that ever in my whole life... ah... because it's you

Z: Kaname...

Again Zero savored the delectable flavor of those moist full lips and sweet mouth, purposefully cutting his tongue on Kaname's aroused fangs. The little blood sharing just served to excite them more, Zero trembling slightly trying to control himself, while Kaname held him tightly with shaky limbs.

K: Zero... you can... move...

Already on edge Zero moved. Slowly, he pulled out and thrust back in, with agonizing care. After no more than a minute Kaname was going insane, arching against the hunter slender body.

Using his natural vampire strength, he pulled both of them up against the wall. Now straddling Zero's lap, he kissed the hunter with passionate desperation, his body sliding on marble white, wet skin with mindless abandon.

Now free to move, Kaname set his own pace leaving Zero with... more leisure time at his disposal. Feeling rather dizzy and overheated, the clear rivulets of water rolling down the side of Kaname's neck, seemed to beckon him to sample the whole package of juicy flesh.

What appeared to be an easy task, revealed itself to be quite vexing: Kaname's continuous rocking, was blinding his senses with pleasure so much that any intellectual process was made impossible. Zero's head bumped clumsily on Kaname's chin; looking down with smoky eyes and red cheeks, Kaname was faced with a silly grin and a chuckle. Zero pulled him down hard, while hugging him tightly, making him choke on his own breath.

Kaname tensed and shivered as his front was sandwiched between their lean stomachs, while Zero reached even deeper inside of him. Zero rubbed his cheek on the pureblood's neck, inhaling deeply before helping himself to the feast of water and quivering, pearly skin. seasoned with the lovely spice of a fluttering pulse.

Kaname pressed the wet head of silver locks harder against himself, throwing his head back to give Zero more access, inviting him to take his blood.

K: Ahhh...there... bite me there...

Z: Wait just a little more hh...

In response Kaname moved more vigorously, almost jumping on his lap, taking Zero in as deep as it could go every time.

It was Zero's turn to bump his head on the wall behind him, in the attempt to put a brake on the oncoming release.

Z: Ouch...hnn K-Kaname... if you keep that up...

Kaname did not answer, Zero stared at him, sliding up and down, rubbing against his body, enveloping his member in a hot and wet cocoon with each movement, Kaname's own tickling enticingly on his belly button.

Since the pureblood did not appear to be willing to slow down anytime soon, Zero opted to actively help his beloved current "exercise". Sneaking his hands to grip Kaname's hips, he accompanied his movements, rising him up until he was almost completely out, then pulling him down even harder, to reach Kaname's most inner depths.

K: Zero... bite me dammit!

Zero was a little surprised by the sudden outburst, who knew Kaname could sound both so commanding and pleadingly sexy at the same time.

Z: Kaname...oh..you're too much...

Zero obligingly sucked on the offered neck, feeling a hot vice increasing the pressure all around him. After indulging a few moments, Zero was at his utmost limit: white fangs pierced Kaname's alabaster skin harshly, embedding them deep into the hot flesh.

Kaname embraced Zero so tightly, he could have crushed him. In a silent scream he toppled over the edge, coiling around Zero's hardness he felt ardent fluid filling his convulsing body, combined with the thunderstorm of pleasure coming from his neck and the friction against the hunter, it was too much. Splashes of white slickened their chests, Kaname did not even noticed as he blacked out in Zero's arms.

On the other side, Zero too, was out of it for a good minute. After that, he languidly lapped at the sweet blood that spilled, kissing his way up. Kaname's lips were still reddened and parted, he was breathing heavily with his eyes closed. Zero did not notice and kissed him softly. Only when Kaname did not respond he did realize.

With yet again, a silly happy grin plastered on his face, the hunter started showering the price cherry red lips with small kisses and playful nibs, while calling his name in a light voice.

Even unconscious Kaname reacted with soft moans, his body still trembling on top of Zero. When clouded, teary wine colored eyes peeked from heavy lids and long lashes, they met with sparkly, smoldering amethysts. Before he could notice, his tongue was already twirling around with Zero's. After a while they separated, touching their foreheads together.

Z: You passed out... was it that good?

That silly little smirk seemed to have found a lasting home on Zero's face, with no intention of moving for now.

Kaname averted his eyes, and murmured an embarrassed (and terribly cute) "yes".

.....TBC

A/N: Craptastic! My "friend" just informed me that my plans for Christmas holidays are busted! Great really... to sum it up: I've been stood up for the... WTFagain-th time. I only thought: "I knew it"

Sorry for the delay but i was too pissed to write lovin' stuff... Was it too sappy, lame, mushy?!?!? I definitely think it is!!! The most perverted thing I've ever written... O_O ---- still can't believe I really did it...see the steam coming out from my ears? That WAS my brain.


End file.
